Metaleros en Berk
by Arksodia
Summary: Serie de One - Shots o historias cortas basicamente ligadas a mi segundo Fic, UHB (Una Historia de Berk) Hay Crossover, algo de personajes propios y... Sorpresas! :D Espero les guste!
1. BLASFEMIAS

**Hey Hey Hey! Como están! Para los que preguntaban ''¿Habrán One- Shots? Pues... Eh aquí la respuesta! :D**

** Algo de tiempo libre, muchas ideas, y bueno... Demasiada música XD así que a partir de aquí supongo que dejare simplemente el Summary al comenzar el One y bueno, respectivamente su nombre. Como ya saben respondo los Revs en MP, así que si no le respondo a alguien me avisa ;) (Y bueno, no respondo cuando no entro, ya saben, a veces hay poco tiempo, que a veces, siempre XD Pero bue)**

** Para esta serie de One-Shorts es recomendable que lean mi antigua historia, UHB (Una Historia de Berk), que es la que da origen a esta serie, pero supongo que si leen directamente tampoco hay problema ;)**

** Si ven que algo se parece o es igual a otro fic y se sienten mal o plagiados por eso, por favor me avisan y cambio lo que tengo que cambiar o elimino lo que tengo que eliminar ;) (Como veran, sigo todo ahora ya que este preambulo no se repetirá en los demás One - Shorts)**

** PD: HTTYD, ROTG, Marcas y demás productos con derecho de autor pertenecen, respectivamente, a sus creadores, por ende soy una humilde fan que hace historias malisimas ocupando sus nombres sin fines de lucro :)**

** Y aquí les presento a su sano juicio (Lo cual quiere decir que si esta muy malo, pueden salir corriendo o dejar un review con criticas negativas, no hay problema) lo que me decido a llamar ''METALEROS EN BERK'' :D**

* * *

**Metaleros en Berk**

**BLASFEMIAS**

**Summary:**

**''[...] quizás el ''Fenómeno Frost'' volvió y ellos se lo están perdiendo. Como hubieran querido que fuera eso''**

* * *

Esa mañana el ambiente colegial había dado un giro inesperado. Cualquiera que pasase frente al curso donde se encontraban los adolescentes de primero de preparatoria podría admirar pasmado que todos se encontraban reunidos en un solo lugar, en la total oscuridad de lo que pretendía ser una madrugada algo nublada, alumbrados únicamente por un destello cegador proveniente del centro de la muchedumbre.

Algunas caras eran reconocibles, quizás la de Patapez, más alejado de los demás, o la de Patan, quien no paraba de reír y tratar de meterse entre los estudiantes para acercarse innecesariamente al destello. El resto eran puras sombras

-¡No puede ser!

-No lo esperaba de ella…

-¡Y fue apasionado! Demasiado para mi gusto

-Ven… Les dije que era verdad, pero NNNNOOO… Como era Brutacio nadie escucha, a Brutacio aún le queda algo de cerebro, ¿Saben?

Obviamente las últimas palabras provenían de lo que sería el anfitrión de ese revuelo de alumnos, increíblemente juntos, observando como si del fin del mundo se tratase.

Era extraño para la pareja entrar y encontrar esa situación, más para la rubia, que llevaba estudiando tres años en la institución y jamás había visto una cosa como esa. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que el castaño había llegado hace menos de dos semanas, también le era difícil procesar lo que sucedía.

El fin de semana se había dado un tanto extraño, el comenzar a salir para personas bastantes novatas en el ámbito era hasta perturbador, pero bonito. Estuvieron todo lo que pudieron juntos, tratando de conocerse aún más de lo que ya sabían uno del otro, y obviamente, disfrutando de los días soleados, que se presentaban extremadamente románticos. Lastimosamente, la cruda realidad era la de las pisadas aceleradas en los pisos fríos del estudio.

Sus rostros estaban algo paralizados, las dudas crecían con la velocidad de un manantial. Algo se traían entre manos, era demasiado extraño como para que fuera normal, la mayoría de los adolescentes que estaban reunidos por lo general eran de los que llegaban más tarde, y ahora quedaban totalmente derechos ante una subestimación nada placentera, pero que hasta el momento parecía idónea.

Poco a poco, y mientras los recién llegados se acomodaban algo extrañados, las miradas de los demás se iban plantando precipitadamente en ellos, y con diferentes muecas que no justamente demostraban desagrado o alegría, simplemente curiosidad, aunque algunas algo de picardía.

-¡Vaya Haddock! – Exclamo un joven desconocido para el muchacho – Definitivamente ahora tengo una visión muy diferente de ti

Paso a su lado como de un relámpago se tratase, sin dejarlo reaccionar. Anonadado, miro a Astrid buscando una respuesta a que significaba eso, pero consiguió únicamente la misma reacción que él, quizás más reacia y más tímida.

De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos, casi demasiado fuertes, entre muchas personas, más que nada proveniente de aquellas que hace tan solo unos segundos estaban todas reunidas

-¿Sera que lo saben?

-Lo tienen que haber visto, se están haciendo los estúpidos

-Sí, se difundió por Whatsapp, Facebook, Twiter, ¡Fue algo viral!

-Está en Youtube también…

-Sí, pero no tuvo tantos likes como en Face y en Twiter, sin duda

¿A qué se referían, y a quienes? ¿A ellos? Sus miradas estaban clavadas una en la otra, y de reojo miraban las conversaciones de los demás, demasiado fuertes como para ocultarlas.

Por otro lado, el castaño diviso a una persona que no paraba de sudar, un rubio que el bien sabía que soltaría todo lo que quería saber, y tenía idea de todo lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, se les adelanto.

Tanto Astrid como Hipo recibieron un mensaje en sus celulares que decía que revisaran sus redes sociales. No eran tontos, lo hicieron rápido, sabían que si se difundió con tal velocidad debía ser algo muy malo, o bochornoso, quizás el ''Fenómeno Frost'' volvió y ellos se lo están perdiendo. Como hubieran querido que fuera eso

Era gracioso ver como abrieron la boca instintivamente, pero con mucha razón. Lo que divisaron los involucraba por sobre manera, y no era malo, pero tampoco bueno. La privacidad se había perdido para la pareja con esas imágenes, videos, ¡Hasta escritos! Tenían millones de visitas y más de cien mil comentarios

Astrid no lo soporto, Hipo trato de detenerla pero ella directamente no escuchaba. Su furia sobrepasaba su sentido común y su fama la hacía provocar temblores en cualquiera que la viera de esa forma. Sus manos rasguñaron la mesa y sus dientes rechinaron como bisagra sin aceitar.

Sus pisadas eran secas, aceleradas, sus puños listos para acertar un buen golpe. Sin embargo, las risas la atrajeron a indagar antes de lastimar al que ella creía culpable de todo eso.

El rubio fue levantado del piso, sin saber bien cuando fue que se separó de su mesa. Las risas provenientes de su boca se cortaron abruptamente y ahora tenía el aliento hirviente de Astrid sobre la cara

-¡Vas a pagar, idiota!-Estaba acorralado contra la pared, tratando de defenderse ante esa mano cerrada que apuntaba a su cara

-¡No fui yo, Astrid, te lo juro! ¡No sería tan idiota!

-¡¿Y entonces quién?!

-¡No lo sé, demonios, no lo sé!-Contesto algo tembloroso

Para esos tiempos el castaño se encontraba cerca de su novia tratando de detenerla. Brutacio estaba helado, azul, y temblando. Tanto miedo en un supuesto brabucón era casi irreconocible.

La chica sintió la palma suave y tranquila de la única persona que parecía entenderla en todo este tiempo

-Déjalo, no fue el, ¡Hasta admite que sería una locura meterse con nosotros!-Dijo, casi sin ganas para reír

Con la rabia aun latente y faltando tan solo minutos para que tocara el timbre de entrada, soltó al pobre joven, que salió disparado hacia su hermana, sin un recibimiento del todo cálido.

Se dio vuelta algo deprimida y frustrada, lista para ponerse su capucha en busca de no ver a los demás con sus miradas introvertidas en ellos. Fue detenida por una afirmación un tanto curiosa

-El nombre de la cuenta no es de ninguno de ellos-Afirmo mientras la miraba lo más compasivamente posible

Ella bajo la cabeza, tomo aire y mostrando la pose lo más recompuesta posible se paró firmemente, con la mirada clavada en su reciente novio

-Y entonces quien fue…

-Alguien de nombre ''LoUltimoRubigo''

La rubia se reiría si no fuera que se tratara de la peor cosa que les había pasado. Luego de mirar nuevamente en el celular del guitarrista la publicación junto al nombre de usuario, alzó la vista hacia él y frunció el seño

-Hoy, sin falta, a las dos, en tu casa. Sea quien sea, le partiré la quijada

No podía estar en contra de Astrid, a pesar de que sus métodos de venganza fueran bastante diferentes o directamente nulos. Debía admitir de que si fuera más atlético y fuerte él mismo le volaría varios dientes, pero siempre preferiría dialogarlo, no actuaria de una forma precipitada sin saber los verdaderos orígenes de tanta blasfemia.

La mañana pasó incómodamente lenta. Se sentían observados a cada momento, con curiosidad bastante detestable por parte de los demás. No podían esperar para que fuera de tarde y se juntaran a indagar de quien se tratara

Con mucho trastabilladas e impasables momentos vergonzosos, llego la hora prevista y la Hofferson toco a la puerta de los Haddock, en donde ahora imperaba el hijo del presidente, única persona que se encontraba en el hogar

A pesar de que le costara, a Astrid se le iba haciendo familiar ese tipo de visitas, desde que tan solo eran amigos hasta después del beso definitorio que se dieron cuando confirmo su estadía en Berk. Tanto se llevaban que parecían conocerse de otras vidas, y según aparentaba, nadie podría negar que fuera así, eran la pareja imperfecta-perfecta, en palabras poco coherentes, pero asemejadas

-Hola amor-Saludo la rubia con un beso fugas a su novio, siguiendo su camino una vez terminada esa acción

-H-hola Astrid- Dijo algo atónito por lo que acababa de suceder, jurando que jamás se acostumbraría

La joven tiro su mochila en el sillón y dirigió paso calmado pero tenso hacia el dueño de la casa. Este ya había prendido el reproductor a través del control remoto y comenzó a pasar uno de los temas de Nirvana

-¿Y Bocón?-Pregunto tratando de sonar despreocupada

-Se fue a hacer algunas compras, ya sabes, después de la fiesta…

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa traviesa, pero sin tranquilidad, estaba esquivando un tema que en realidad era el causante de la reunión

-¿Averiguaste algo?

-No, hasta trate de identificar la dirección IP, pero no pude, está en constante cambio, quien sea esa persona sabe lo que hace, probablemente sea un hacker

Astrid desvió levemente la mirada hacia abajo, y luego la dirigió hacia el pelo de Hipo, donde comenzó a jugar inconscientemente con los mechones que se destacaban a la izquierda, mientras dejaba su otra mano extendida

-No niego que lo averiguarían, es más, pensé que lo sabrían el sábado, bueno, con lo del reencuentro y eso-Comenzó a mirarlo a los ojos preocupadamente-Pero jamás creí que lo harían de esa forma, con fotos estúpidas de besos y sonrisas taradas, videos inútiles de bailes, ¡De NUESTRO fin de semana!

No se alteraba, estaba bastante compuesta, pero miraba con algo de rabia y decaimiento al joven, quien simplemente la correspondía

-¿Qué haremos?

Hipo dio una ojeada hacia todos lados, buscando una respuesta a tal dilema. Parecía que el mundo estaba en contra suyo, porque salía de un problema y entraba en otro.

Sin embargo, la por así decirlo ''Inspiración'' llego a su mente en momentos decisivos.

-Patapez

-¿Qué?

No pudo reaccionar de manera correcta, trato de preguntar pero el chico ya traía unos papeles y un carnet, acompañados por dos cascos. Si era lo que ella creía, aun no sabía muchas cosas de su mismísimo novio.

En tan solo minutos ya se encontraban sobre una moto de nieve negra con toques en verde, bastante llamativa, y aún más impresionante era que lo condujera el, con los debidos permisos y todo lo que eso implicaba

En medio de la nieve y el frio, la pareja, ahora caracterizada por una Astrid aferra a la espalda de Hipo, se dirigían a toda velocidad, agradeciendo que no nevara, y simplemente se tratase de mucho blanco acumulado

Golpes precipitados se oyeron desde dentro de la casa de los Ingerman, pero Patapez no estaba ni mínimamente consiente de ellos. Tenía los auriculares puestos y la vista fija en la pantalla de su tan amada computadora ''Monstruo''. Sus dedos volaban en el control y circunstancialmente pronunciaba algunas frases a través de su micrófono manos libres

-¡Patizito, llego Hipo y una chica rubia que quieren verte! ¡Pon en pausa tu jueguito!-Exclamo su madre desde el primer piso

-¡Mama, los MMORPG no se pueden poner en pausa, es ''Dragon Legends'' y estoy luchando contra un maestro de los alces endemoniados en el nivel 35 de la torre!

Tanto la señora como Astrid no entendieron casi nada de lo que acababa de decir. Para suerte de las dos, Hipo sabía demasiado sobre lo que hacía su compañero, y no tardo en sugerir que si no tenía problemas pasarían a su habitación

Tan pronto como llegaron, el castaño le quito los auriculares y el control a su amigo

-¡Hey, devuélveme eso!

-Tenemos que hablar contigo, y es serio, tienes que ayudarnos Pat

-¡Pero estuvimos organizando este gremio como hace un mes! ¡Teníamos la fecha planeada y todo!

-¡Patapez, es la vida real! Estamos solos contra un hacker, ¿Qué no entiendes?

Ante la última alteración de Astrid, el rubio supo que sería mejor ayudarlos, y tras avisar a sus amigos virtuales que no seguiría, comenzó a escucharlos

-Venimos por lo que sucedió en la mañana…-Comenzó Hipo

-¿Lo de las fotos y eso?

-Si

-¿No pudieron ver quién es?

-Su IP está cambiando a cada segundo, y hay una especie de bloqueo para entrar a su cuenta, ni siquiera se le puede enviar un MP, esta como censurado, un trato parcial a los usuarios

El robusto chico miro a la pareja, un tanto pensativo, y luego de ofrecerles asiento en unos sillones que tenía en su habitación, instalo unos cuantos aparatos más a su computadora y agrego dos pantallas

Al cabo de unos minutos el ambiente se convirtió en pura tensión, lo único que se advertía eran códigos en un fondo blanco segador. Los dedos de Patapez volaban sobre el teclado, y comenzaba a obtener un sudor nervioso. Sus ojos parecían querer salir de su cara, y la vista la tenía en continuo movimiento.

Hipo de vez en cuando se acercaba y lo ayudaba, pero mucho no podía hacer, debía admitir que el joven era prácticamente un genio en lo que a computadoras se tratase.

La situación se complicaba, la dirección de IP cambiaba aún más rápido, y aparecían videos e imágenes nuevas que no solo eran de la fiesta, lo cual significaba que trataba de un espía que los estaba persiguiendo

Al cabo de aproximadamente cuatro horas, el rubio se inclinó hacia atrás, destensándose

-Listo chicos, es lo máximo que conseguí

No se podría describir los deslumbrantes ánimos con los que dirigieron paso hacia el sistema de computación. Los datos eran simplemente eso, datos, pero bastaba, al menos para Hipo, quien con su antiguo mejor amigo (Ya que ahora el lugar lo ocupaba elocuentemente Astrid) habían solucionado problemas como esos y con menor cantidad de información

-Está el nombre real, la edad, la dirección, y las cuentas reales-Aclaro el causante de tanta emoción por parte del dúo

Pero apenas pasados quince minutos Astrid recibió una llamada desconocida

-¿Contesto?

Se miraron entre los tres, algo dudosos, y Patapez se apresuró en conectar el celular al sistema, listo para rastrear, dando confianza a sus amigos

-Hazlo, Astrid

Ante la señal de su últimamente tan prestado amigo, contesto en altavoz

-Podemos hacer un trato, sé que pueden rastrearme, pero yo los veo. Sera confianza opcional, no lo hacen, no paro, y no me importa lo que hagan, se mucho mas de ustedes. Si aceptan, los veré en el callejón cercano a su colegio, a las 10 p.m.

Colgó sin previo aviso. Su voz estaba distorsionada, e hiciera lo que hiciera el genio de las computadoras no conseguía el habla original.

Tenían miedo, los tres, podían estar enfrentándose a una adolescente como ellos, pero dos años mayor, y eso no cambiaba lo peligroso que se sentía.

Su dignidad ya había desaparecido lo que se podría definir como un tercio, y si querían salvar lo demás tendrían que llevar a cabo lo que la voz misteriosa les ofrecía.

Se despidieron de Patapez luego de organizar unos dispositivos que llevarían ocultos en la ropa, conectados a distancia. Así, si el trato era un engaño o no se cumplía, tendrían evidencias que realmente le jugarían a esa persona en contra

La tarde paso lenta, los tórtolos se encontraban totalmente decaídos y preocupados. De a ratos se reían con los mimos que le propiciaban a Chimuelo, pero más que eso no podían lograr, y no tenían fuerzas como para hacer algo que no fuera ver la televisión o escuchar algo de música, estáticos en el sillón de los Haddock, lo cual hasta llego a extrañar a Bocón, quien obviamente ya estaba informado de lo que paso y sería el encargado de llevarlos hasta el lugar de encuentro

Durante el transcurso de la tarde y principios de la noche, la subida de archivos bochornosos contra la pareja se detuvo, pero no se eliminó lo que ya se encontraba en las redes, por lo cual las visitas y los perturbadores ''likes'' aumentaban con gran velocidad. No fue una bonita forma de dar a conocer su relación

Pero a duras penas llego la noche, en específico, las 9:30 pm, por lo cual los adolescentes ya estaban listos y meditando cada movimiento. Terminarían con todo eso, pero seguramente no sería fácil, se enfrentaban a una persona desconocida y con un intelecto bastante desarrollado

Sus equipos ya estaban instalados, e Hipo le tuvo que prestar una de sus camperas a Astrid para que no se notara la instalación que llevaban con ellos.

El único que se encontraba ultimando detalles era el castaño, ya que los otros dos lo único que hacían era observarlo, mientras se dedicaban a analizar o tratar de predecir los futuros sucesos

-Bien, chicos, avísenme cuando están listos, tengo que ver si puedo instalar la cámara que su amigo me dio en mi porquería…-Comento dirigiendo paso ininterrumpido hacia su camioneta

Asintieron casi sin fuerza, y el que siguió internado en lo que a su persona correspondía era el muchacho, aun instalando los últimos detalles, sin notar que la rubia lo observaba

-¿Y qué haremos si no acepta? Quiero decir, nosotros tenemos información, pero y si… ¿Y si nos amenaza o algo?

No estaba asustada, era más bien preocupada. Nadie sabrá realmente si era eso lo que sentía en esos momentos, porque entre tantas cosas la joven escondía muchos sentimientos, y jamás se mostraba como débil, no al menos frente a los demás. Sin embargo, ciertos detalles no se pueden esconder

Hipo la miro por algunos segundos, y luego con una forma demasiado cortante que hasta hacia dudar de si era el o no, saco dos objetos de su mochila

-Pat me dio estos-Dijo lanzándole uno a su novia-Son paralizadores utilizados por la policía

Astrid simplemente lo miro fijo, y quedo un tanto incomodada. Al parecer una escenario de búsqueda al estilo hacker se convirtió en un enredo cuerpo a cuerpo, sin la certeza de saber con lo que se encontrarían.

Para sorpresa de la adolescente, al terminar de analizar su nueva arma de defensa y levantar la vista, observo algo un tanto dramático. Hipo la miraba de una forma que ella nunca había experimentado, y a través de un suspiro comenzó a hablar

-Si, s-si no quieres salir conmigo, bueno, s-si quieres t-terminar con esto, p-pues está bien. ¡Juro que yo no sabía que te meterían en esto! Ya sabes, quieres, q-quieres ser discreto y pasan… Pasan estas jugarretas de la vida, los gajes de ser ''El hijo del Jefe''-Aclaro rodando los ojos, medianamente decaído

Astrid no pudo más que sonreír y posar su mano sobre el hombro del chico, mirándolo tiernamente, en un acto un tanto nuevo para el

-Oye, si elegí salir contigo es porque sabía que este tipo de cosas pasarían. Eres increíble, y no me importa lo demás, lo que pase fuera de nuestra relación y que escape de nuestras manos, pues… Es algo que no controlamos, y que pasa y ya, no te tienes que sentir culpable por eso, Hipo

Acto seguido paso su palma por la mejilla del castaño. Había descubierto en el transcurso del fin de semana ciertas cosas que sabía que a él le gustaban, y esa era una de ellas, es más, lo relajaba.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de agregar alguna otra acotación, apareció Bocón en el paisaje

-Ya instale las cámaras, increíblemente-Musito la última palabra casi sin volumen-¿Están listos?

Se miraron el uno al otro, y tras una afirmación visual que solo entre ellos sabían comprender, asintieron para levantarse y dirigirse rápidamente al automóvil.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al callejón. El lugar era extremadamente oscuro, y hasta aterrador. Denotaba abandono y descuido, a pesar de ser un lugar en pleno centro social y juvenil.

Antes de bajar de la Trafic probaron la conexión con el nuevo centro de control, o al menos así bautizaron a la habitación de Patapez, con la cual entablaban activa comunicación de video y voz.

Una vez confirmado todo y disimulados los equipos debajo de sus camperas, estacionaron el medio de transporte para que quedara perfectamente en frente.

El caminar era lento, silencioso. La pareja se movía disimuladamente entre la oscuridad, escuchando y captando todo a su alrededor. Los sonidos eran nulos, hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por el auricular de Hipo

-Chicos, mis censores detectan calor cerca, y también presencia de metales, tecnología, para ser precisos…

-Bien, ¿Esta en movimiento?-Pregunto el castaño

-Sí, y se dirige a ustedes

A pesar de que simplemente se dirigía al muchacho, la chica también escuchaba la conversación por su intercomunicador auditivo. Apenas oyó esas palabras, saco lentamente el paralizador y lo sostuvo con fuerza en su mano, mientras detenía el paso, seguida por su novio.

Estaban nerviosos, chorreaban leve transpiración, pero notable. Comenzaron a darse la espalda ligeramente, esperando cualquier cosa de cualquier lado, pero al poco tiempo advirtieron una silueta oscura que se acercaba por la penumbra.

Su posición fue de una precipitada defensa, pero su ''enemiga'' tenía otros planes. Cuando estuvo a una distancia aceptable para ella, comenzó a hablar

-Bajen sus unidades de defensa-Era una voz no muy aguda, pero hasta agradable y nada inquietante

-¿Qué?-Pregunto un Hipo tratando de proteger a su compañera

-Esas tonterías que trajeron para cuidarse y que la rubia está preparando para usar

Los dos se sorprendieron. Al parecer estaba viendo más de lo que ellos creían. La extraña noto que quedaron confundidos, y tras un suspiro prosiguió

-Miren, cuando les dije que los veía es porque realmente los veía. Alrededor suyo hay cientos de cámaras instaladas en los botes de basuras, paredes y hasta el suelo-Ante esto los dos miraron a su alrededor, algo nerviosos-Escuchen, el nombre y la dirección que encontraron ni siquiera son reales, los invente, con suerte la edad se asemeja.

Luego, en un acto que nadie esperaría, se sacó la capucha negra, dejando ver algo que no era para nada terrorífico o siquiera peligroso, más bien era normal, y hasta adorable. Era una chica de unos dieciocho años, de un pelo color rubio muy oro y extremadamente largo, origen por el cual se suponía que se había hecho una trenza muy ancha, de unos ojos verdes profundos y un cómico rostro que bien podría ser de princesa

Ante la cara de embobado que puso Hipo, Astrid, en un mero intento de controlar sus impulsos celosos y no decir cualquier estupidez, inició serenamente un interrogatorio

-Pero entonces, si se supone que las cosas que averiguamos de ti no son ciertas, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

La joven medito unos segundos, al parecer no sabía que responder. El castaño, por otra parte, empezó a recibir información a través de su intercomunicador

-Chicos, ¿Están hablando con ella?

El muchacho, al fijarse que tanto su novia como la desconocida estaban en constante vigilancia, se separó lentamente y respondió

-A-Astrid lo está, o algo así, la verdad es que no creerás a quien nos enfrentamos, ¡Es hermosa! Ni siquiera parece una hacker- Susurro emocionado

-¡Eso no interesa! ¡Pisa tierra, Hipo! ¿Averiguaron algo?

El adolescente ladeo tímidamente la cabeza y prosiguió

-Sí, algo. Los datos que tenemos no son reales…

Pero de pronto se escuchó interferencia y cuando dio media vuelta para ver a las rubias, ya que estaba perplejo ante lo que paso, no pudo más que notar el ceño fruncido de la Hofferson y la mirada un tanto penetrante y perturbadora de la desconocida

-Dile a tu amiguito que se puede ahorrar toda su informática barata-Acoto la joven misteriosa-Sin embargo, sí hay una causa y un buen trato por el que los llame aquí. Si lo aceptan, lo cual creo fielmente que harán, yo termino con esas porquerías que publique de ustedes

Los dos se miraron algo dudosos, aunque se notaba que la rubia acompañante de Haddock no estaba muy contenta, y el muchacho se dio cuenta tarde de que podría ser porque escuchaba la conversación a través del auricular, ya que no tenían servidores diferentes.

A pesar de todo eso, decidieron asentir al simplemente entenderse entre ellos a través de miradas un tanto distantes

-Bien-Luego, saco un papel de su tapado negro y escribió algunas cosas-Quiero que le den esto a su amigo Patapez, no hace falta explicación, el ya sabrá de que trata, son mensajeros, nada más, saben que yo me entero de todo, si dicen algo que no les incumbe de lo que paso aquí, como lo que dijiste recién, Haddock-Dijo mirándolo algo irritada-Pueden estar seguros de que lo que ustedes llaman ''Blasfemia'' continuara. Pero si se mantienen tranquilitos, sin brusquedades, no tienen de que preocuparse

De a poco se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse, no sin antes decir unas últimas palabras

-Olvídense de mí y de que me vieron

Poco tiempo después ya se encontraban en la habitación del joven Ingerman, con una Astrid que demostraba indiferencia ante su novio que un poco más se arrodillaba a sus pies, un tanto depresivo

-Tienes la hoja, ¿Cierto?-Pregunto la rubia

-Claro-Respondió el castaño pasándosela ante la mirada de su amigo rubio

-Es que pensé que con tal ''Hermosura'' frente a ti se te había olvidado tomarla-Sus palabras eran reacias

-¡Pero por los Dioses! Si ella es tan hermosa como dices que yo pensaba, entonces tu eres, no lo sé, la magnificencia de la belleza, Astrid. Escuchas heavy, practicas kick - boxing, tienes unos ojos que volverían loco a cualquiera, eres increíblemente inteligente, y… y b-besas de maravilla

Al decir lo último se encogió un poco de hombros ante una mirada un tanto divertida de la Hofferson, quien no dudo en surtirle un puñetazo certero en su hombro. Al poco tiempo de su charla que se iba volviendo muy extrovertida y fuera de tema, el rubio los interrumpió, un poco curioso

-Chicos, entonces… ¿Qué tienen que hacer a cambio? ¿Ya lo hablaron? ¿Va a parar?

Los dos se vieron entre ellos un tanto dudosos, e Hipo extendió la ''carta'' hacia Patapez, quien los miro inseguro

-E-Esto te lo manda la…-Al pronunciar eso recibió un pequeño codazo por parte de Astrid- Digo… La persona misteriosa, o lo que sea, simplemente eso es lo que nos ofreció a cambio

El robusto adolescente la tuvo entre sus manos y la analizó. Era prácticamente imposible leer a simple vista, los símbolos se presentaban extraños, no se asemejaban ni a letras ni a números, ni siquiera a un código conocido en la historia. Sin embargo, para el experto en computación era bastante familiar

La perspectiva por parte de la pareja era perturbadora. Patapez vario rápidamente de un rostro indiferente a una sonrisa gigante, extremadamente irreconocible en tal persona antisocial. Después de unos segundos comenzaron a cansarse y Astrid no pudo más que al menos mencionar algo

-¿Y? ¿Podemos irnos tranquilos y retomar NUESTRA privacidad?-La rubia estaba alterada

El muchacho apenas si pudo reaccionar ante lo que dijo, estaba totalmente inmerso en esa hoja

-Ehh… Si, si, vayan tranquilos, y-yo me encargo del resto

Aun algo dudosos, salieron caminando y trastabillando, mirando hacia todas direcciones en busca de cámaras, micrófonos o cualquier artefacto que los delatara.

Patapez los escuchaba alejarse, hablando y en algún que otro momento riendo, para después sentir el rugir del motor de Bocón y alejarse rápidamente. Pero para el rubio, lo que había recibido fue una sorpresa, todo fue planeado para un objetivo, en donde él estaba involucrado:

''Patapez:

Todo fue pre-hecho. Queríamos hacerte una prueba, sabíamos que no podrían hacerlo solos y acudirían a ti. Es una perdida que no estés en nuestro grupo, somos hackers renombrados, pero no trabajamos con blasfemia, solo en casos extremos de comunicación, como este. Tenemos equipos, acceso a todo. Eres increíble, Pat, espero verte en persona en la convención privada, te mandaremos los datos. Ya sabes cómo contactarme

Espero aceptes.

Rapunzel_19283''


	2. ESTUPIDO PEN - DRIVE

**Metaleros en Berk**

**ESTÚPIDO PEN - DRIVE**

**Summary:**

**''Para cuando se dio vuelta ya era tarde. La ventana estaba rota justo en el medio, con ramificaciones que rodeaban un agujero''**

* * *

Esa tarde de lunes estaba más que tranquila, y se presentaba con aire a descanso. En Berk se suspendieron las clases por la tarde ya que empezaba a escasear el agua, consecuencia de simples modificaciones en la empresa productora. Tanta alegría en los alumnos, que cualquiera pensaría en que los hicieron pasar las peores cosas dentro de la institución. El estudio no puede ser tan malo, excepto para las personas que no llevan a cabo el acto del aprendizaje, en exclusiva dos hombre en desarrollo (En un muy aletargado y ya atrasado desarrollo, según Patapez)

El rubio y el morocho compartían su tiempo libre en la habitación del Jorgenson, lanzándose el uno al otro algo que se distinguía como un Pen-Drive totalmente negro

-¿De quién es esta cosa?-Pregunto el visitante

-De Astrid- Respondió con indiferencia

-¡¿QUE?!-Brutacio estuvo a punto de dejar caer el dispositivo de almacenamiento, pero tras unos tanteos aéreos y un fino cable metafórico a tierra logro atraparlo-¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?!

-Con mi encanto hacia las chicas, claro…

-Flash-Back-

Era mitad de mañana en Berk, una muy aburrido y cansador amanecer, más para Hofferson, quien no paraba de ser acosada por el brabucón del colegio.

-Vamos Astrid, encanto, por favor…

-No, Patán

La chica cerró su casillero, y cuando decidió retirarse a disfrutar del recreo, el joven se posó frente a ella

-Preciosa, es solo por hoy, en serio. Vamos, hermosa…

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡DEMONIOS! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

Trato de apartarlo, pero el adolescente a cualquier movimiento que hiciera se trasladaba frente a ella, y sabía que si lo golpeaba frente a todos ganaría algún tipo de sanción. Al menos en la institución su currículo estaba en limpio, y lo mantendría así.

El morocho se encontraba increíblemente fastidioso, y la rubia en realidad no prestaba tanto su atención en él. Desde hacía unos segundos había comenzado a divisar al oji-verde yendo hacia su curso, seguramente para finalizar con su propio recreo, y ella sabía que esa mañana fue una de las más duras para Haddock, ya que el día anterior su padre prácticamente lo obligo a viajar hasta Nightcity para una conferencia

Su vista era movediza, casi frenética, ya que lo único que quería era llegar a su novio, o al menos callar al grandulón, pero este no hacía nada más que bloquear su paso y vociferar lo que ella llamaba ''Adulaciones Estúpidas con un Propósito Estúpido'', llegando a tal punto en que Astrid no tuvo más que rendirse

-¡Esta bien, por Odín, está bien! Pero dime que si te presto mi estúpido Pen-Drive me dejaras en paz al menos por una semana

-¡Claro! Lo que tú digas, mi…-Pero una mirada fulminante por parte de la muchacha simplemente lo callo

Volvió a abrir su casillero, y con un poco de búsqueda le entrego el artefacto de un color espantosamente negro, tan típico de la rubia como sus CD's de heavy.

Una vez hecha la afamada entrega, con un forzado trastabillar en la joven, esta lo empujo de la cara haciéndole tropezar retrocediendo hacia atrás, y salió corriendo con una mano alzada en forma de saludo al adolescente que apenas la noto paso de una pose encorvada y un paso decaído a una forma sumamente erecta y un abrazo que no se hizo esperar, acompañado de un beso fugaz que trataron que fuera lo más disimulado posible, habían reglas estrictas sobre muestras de cariño públicas en el colegio

Sin embargo, y a pesar del enojo y la envidia que comenzaron a invadir al joven Jorgenson, este simplemente empezó a reír maliciosamente, había obtenido lo que quería

-Fin Flash-Back-

Su carcajeo maníaca se hizo presente prácticamente de la nada, lo cual asusto al pobre invitado, dejándolo un tanto desconcertado

-Si sigues así vas a espantar a todos…

Ante esa acotación, el dueño de la casa se dio cuenta en que tan consumido por sus recuerdos se encontraba, y rápidamente ladeo la cabeza para seguir tirando el objeto por los aires

-Cállate idiota…

Después de unos tiros, llego una duda increíblemente inteligente por parte del Thorston, claro, tomando muy en cuenta de que de él provenía

-¿Y para que lo querías?

-Sé que en él están los últimos tres álbumes de Iron Maiden

-¡Genial! Pero… ¿Cómo sabias que los tenía?-Otra gran pregunta

-Los vi en la pantalla de Brutilda hace unos días, al parecer Haddock se los paso a Astrid, ya sabes, es por parte del presidente y sus contactos, todo eso…

-¡Cool!... Oye, ¿Cuándo mi hermana te lo mostró? Porque yo no lo sabía, y soy su mismísimo hermano-Van tres, es un día extraño

-Yo lo vi, nada más

-¿Lo viste?

-Lo vi

-¿Miras lo que hace Tilda?

Patán empezó a sudar y un cambio rosado se hizo presente en su rostro. Rápidamente cambio de tema, cosa que el rubio no noto, típico en él, a pesar de lo inteligente (Para su caracterización) que se estaba presentando

-Si quieres te los puedo pasar a ti después

-¡Súper!

Entre tiros y tiros, uno no fue atrapado por el morocho por lo que casi instantáneamente se escuchó el impacto con la ventana

-Qué suerte que la tenía cerrada-Agrego el dueño de la casa, bastante feliz

-Sí, y que se rompió-Dijo su compañero, con una sonrisa injustificada

-Si…-Luego de unos segundos proceso lo dicho-¡¿Qué?!

Para cuando se dio vuelta ya era tarde. La ventana estaba rota justo en el medio, con ramificaciones que rodeaban un agujero. Patán se sobresaltó de una forma impresionante y brinco de su cama en donde se encontraba sentado, comenzando trote firme y acelerado hacia a puerta

-¡Porque Troll lanzaste así esa cosa! ¡Astrid me matara!-Gritaba ya bajando las escaleras seguido de su amigo

-¡Tú fuiste el que no la atrapo!

Los dos salieron por la puerta trasera de la casa y tras una obligación física por parte del Jorgenson el rubio lo comenzó a ayudar a buscar entre los arbustos y plantas que se encontraban cercanos a la pared

-¡Estúpido Pen-Drive!-Susurraba el morocho con la nariz metida entre las plantas

-¡Si, estúpido Pen-Drive! Espera… ¿Por qué es estúpido?

Patán hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada y siguió buscando desesperadamente entre las hojas.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo tratando de rastrearlo, pero sin sobrepasar una media hora. Sin embargo, terminaron sentados en el blancuzco de la nieve, una capa fina, ya que las temperaturas habían aumentado esa semana

-Todo por culpa del tal… del tal Haddock- Interrumpió el silencio Patán-Si no fuera que se apareció ahí Astrid no me hubiera prestado el aparato ese, ¡Es más! Si ni siquiera saliera o fuera amigo de ella yo no querría esos tontos álbumes-Se empezaba a desesperar, y se notaba físicamente al rascarse la nuca o pasarse la mano por la cara

Brutacio no había entendido bien, simplemente observaba a su alrededor, no necesariamente buscando el Pen-Drive. Por otro lado, y casi fuera del paisaje, vio sorpresivamente al perro de su amigo, parado y lambuceándose el hocico de una forma molesta

-Vaya, tu perro es raro…

-¿Y recién lo notas?

Pero cuando se dio vuelta para contestarle, vio que realmente los movimientos de su mascota eran extraños, parecía más agitado, como si hubiera terminado de hacer algo costoso, como correr o… tratar de digerir

-¡Atrápalo, Tacio!

El rubio salto sobre el Doberman rojo, que solo los dioses vikingos saben cómo termino con ese color. Se le escapo, como era de esperarse, pero lo único que quería Jorgenson era tiempo. Su estrategia, simple, esperar a que pasase por su posición, la cual estaba seguro de que sería la que tomaría

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraban frente al cánido, con algunos raspones

-Se lo abra tragado entero, habrá quedado medio idiota después de que le di esas pastillas que me dijo mi vecino para parar la colitis

-¡Un perro con diarrea! Debí haberlo visto-Musito Brutacio mientras observaba lo que su amigo hacia

El morocho abrió la boca de su perro, y luego de unos segundos de inspección se tiró hacia atrás, totalmente rendido. Estuvieron de esa forma alrededor de cinco minutos, hasta que de la nada el perro vomito algunas cosas, entre ellas, la tapa del afamado Pen-Drive

-¡Por los dioses, de verdad se lo trago!

Patán metió su mano dentro de la boca del animal, buscando así hundirla lo más posible para sacar el resto, ante una mirada bastante emocionada por parte del rubio, quien no tardo también en presenciar la mordida que recibió su amigo, sacando su brazo inmediatamente y atrayéndola hacia el

-¡Por un momento, Diente Púa, por un momento, COOPERA, perro de Hades!

Los dos volvieron a quedar en silencio ante la mirada del cánido, quien estaba algo confuso y furioso

-Y…-Rompió el silencio Tacio-¿Qué harás?

Este miro a su mascota para luego mirar a su amigo

-Se lo tendremos que extirpar de alguna forma, terminare en una planta demoledora si no se lo devuelvo, ¡Ella no le presta nada a nadie!

Sin mucho preámbulo saco una navaja de su bolsillo, a lo cual Diente Púa quedo helado. Pronto comenzó a sudar y lloriquear, para luego concluir en una inoportuna defecación

Los compañeros se alejaron inmediatamente al sentir el hedor, tratando de disiparlo con sus manos

-¡Diablos, Patán! Tu perro huele igual que tu después de gimnasia, mezclado con caca-Dijo asombrado a la vez que asqueado

-¡Sí!... ¡Oye! ¡Yo no huelo así después de Quemados!-Decía mientras se levantaba y marchaba hacia la materia fecal, alguien tendría que juntarla

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó, diviso un esplendor verde que se veía mayormente por el reflejo del sol

-¡La memoria, Tacio, la memoria, acaba de expulsarla!-Grito emocionado

Su amigo corrió hacia él, y luego de verlo partió hacia un lugar más alejado. El morocho quedo algo dudoso mientras sacaba el artefacto electrónico de la viscosidad, hasta que no pudo evitar mirar lo que traía su amigo

-¡No, Brutacio, NO!

Pero era tarde. El agua salió despedida de la manguera con gran potencia directamente hacia la memoria, sin que su poseedor pudiera protegerla, o al menos mantenerse seco

-¡Rayos! No salió-Comento el invitado una vez que se había aproximado a su amigo mojado

-¡Idiota! ¡Lo mojaste! Estas cosas no andan si las mojas, el que esté lleno de caca o no es nuestro menor problema

Después de los últimos acontecimientos, volvieron a la habitación y Patán busco una toalla para secarse, mientras el rubio permanecía en el cuarto, inspeccionando el elemento

-Y… ¿Ahora qué harás?-Pregunto Brutacio a su amigo, que venía secándose el pelo

-Dirás ''Ahora que HAREMOS''-Pronuncio sentándose en el escritorio donde se encontraba el otro adolescente

-Sí, eso, como sea…

-Pues, creo que el resto está dentro de Diente Púa, ya se habrá hervido en sus gases intestinales, o lo que sea que sea que tienen los perros, así que no lo va a vomitar ni nada. Supongo que tendremos que hacer algo, no sé, como una contenedora para meter la memoria dentro y ya. Sabes, haremos eso, ¡Y listo! Lo dejaremos como nuevo y nadie se dará cuenta

Su amigo asintió y los dos sonrieron macabramente, como si hubieran ideado el mejor plan del mundo

Al otro día, como era de esperarse, todos llegaron con el autobús escolar y cada uno tomo asiento en su respectivo banco. Obviamente, la Hofferson también lo hizo, pero cuando se acomodó con un leve retraso, ya que tanto ella como Haddock fueron a hablar con el director sobre asuntos escolares, vio algo que la espanto sobre su lado de la mesa

-Hipo, ¿Esto es tuyo?

-No, pensé que era tuyo

Los dos miraron el bollo de cinta negra que yacía en su pupitre. Lo analizaron con detalle y, después de casi tirarlo a la basura, notaron que tenía una parte de plástico en una de las puntas, y al sacarla vieron un pedazo de chip

-¡Pero q…

Una vez que desenvolvió la cinta, diviso una memoria con olor hediondo y lo que parecían ser restos de barro pegados en ella. El castaño trato de limpiar, pero al sacar algunos sedimentos después de fregar bastante, acercó sus dedos a su nariz instintivamente para identificar lo que había extraído

-¡ES CACA!

Tanto el como la chica sacudieron sus manos frenéticamente y buscaron alguna forma de limpiarlas. Cuando pudieron sacarse las manchas olorosas, y al definir que se trataba de una memoria extraíble llena de materia fecal, trataron al menos de enchufarla y definir de quien era, pero cuando la conectaron se vio por mínimos segundos las tapas de los tres últimos álbumes de Iron Maiden y luego el artefacto colapso en un chisporroteo que acabo por quemarlo

-¡Dioses!-Exclamo el castaño

-¡Pero que rayos!... Espera… Eran álbumes de…

Los ojos de Astrid se desorbitaron, ante una mirada muy preocupada por parte de Haddock. Estaba uniendo todo lo del día anterior con ese día, y su paciencia estallo. 36 gigabytes de memoria que terminaron en la nada

-¡PATAN!


	3. COPIAS

**Metaleros de Berk**

**COPIAS**

**Summary:**

**''-¡Basta, no, déjenme, NO!''**

* * *

De frente, erguida ante todo, iba entrando confiada y segura, quizás demasiado. ¿Sus pasos? Pesados, muy pesados, casi arrastrados en el suelo, pero firmes. La mirada fija a un objetivo, el mismo de siempre, o al menos el que siempre se presentaba en esas circunstancias.

Y allí, del otro lado, más a la derecha, se encontraba un castaño que ella no dudaría en saludar. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de ''Cheshire'' que presentaba en esos momentos se le hacía muy peculiar, exceptuando el que todo fuera muy rápido como para su preferencia

-Hola Hip…

-Hola Bombón

''¿Bombón? ¿Desde cuándo?'' Algo andaba mal, y ella lo sabía, era tanta la soltura que tenía al hablar y tan extraña su forma de caminar que seguramente se trataba de otra persona, pero ¿Por qué era entonces tan igual? ¿Cómo lo logro?

-Eeemmm, si, como tu dig…

Pero apenas si pudo expresar un tartamudeo cuando sintió la mano del adolescente rodear su cintura ''¿Qué demonios está pasando?'' Ninguna autoridad escolar se acercaba, es más, nadie andaba por allí en esos momentos, ningún solo chico. Todo era muy raro, plena institución, pleno día, plena soledad con alguien que creía conocer pero desconocía

-¿Hipo, porque no hay na…

-Ssshhh…

Se estaba acercando, rompiendo el espacio personal, demasiado, para ser exactos, y Astrid lo toleraría, si no fuera que se presentara de esa manera tan horrorosamente peculiar. No dudo mucho en utilizar sus brazos para apartarlo de ella

-¡Ya basta, Hipo! ¿Qué crees que haces?

De pronto, los ojos del muchacho comenzaron a cambiar de color a un celeste bastante claro, y su cabello se decoloro a un blanco, lo cual era una intrigante combinación. Muto a tal punto que su cara era totalmente otra, que reconocía por algunas circunstancias fugaces en la televisión a través de campañas electorales, y obviamente, por algunos relatos de su novio, que no favorecían en nada el estatus que esa persona poseía frente a ella

-¡¿Jack Frost?!

Pronto vio a otros Hipo que caminaban errantes por todo el establecimiento, aparecían de a poco, fantasmagóricamente, pero al verla su rumbo se interrumpía y daban a conocer diferentes rostros de alegría, dignos de película de terror. La rubia trato de correr, a cualquier parte, escapar, pero para cuando llego a su casillero, fue acorralada por las copias, o lo que fueran esos entes en movimiento

-Vamos preciosa, ¿Un beso?

-Quizás un abrazo

-¿Y si escuchamos Hendrix? Sé que te gusta

-Por favor, Astrid

Empezaban a invadirla otra vez, y sus rostros se deformaban de tal forma que comenzaban a aparecer las cabezas de Patán, Brutacio, Brandom, Derek, y tantos otros que ni siquiera estaba segura de conocer

-¡Basta, no, déjenme, NO!

Su respiración fue prácticamente anulada por unos segundos, hasta que se sentó y trato de entender lo que pasaba, o al menos donde estaba. Al tacto era blando, un sillón, seguro. De frente, una chimenea, las llamas muy pequeñas, pero acogedoras, y de izquierda a derecha, casi nada, arriba, un televisor, y a su derecha, un Hipo. Otro Hipo

Se fue nuevamente para atrás, instintivamente asustada y tratando de escapar. De alguna u otra forma ese supuesto Haddock sintió sus movimientos y salió de su posición curva buscando el fuego, a una más recta y atenta

-¿Astrid? ¿Estás bien?

Pronto, la joven pudo unir con algo de lógica todo lo que sucedió. Su postura encontrada en esos momentos entre defensiva y aterrada se relajó sobre el sofá, viendo que su novio se le comenzó a acercar con notable preocupación

-S-sí, sí, s-solo- Suspiro -No fue nada, en serio

-¿Segura? Estas como si sudaras, locura en pleno invierno-Acoto pasando su mano con algo de timidez sobre la frente de la adolescente

Esta no hizo nada más que fruncir el ceño, pero más que enojada frustrada, ya que ella bien sabía que fue lo que paso, y no le agradaba para nada, no había pasado por una situación así en años, y no la quería tener, era su debilidad, ''Estúpidas Pesadillas'' Se repitió mentalmente

Sin embargo, no noto que el castaño volvió a su posición anterior, aunque muy angustiado, lo cual se definía increíblemente por una frenética mano que no paraba de pasar por su nuca, característica en Hipo

-¿Puedes sonreír por un segundo?

El muchacho se tiró hacia atrás para verla mejor

-Pero para que qui…

-Solo sonríe, es en serio

Sin otra salida, esbozo lo mejor que pudo su alegría artificial, y se vio a la luz la típica sonrisa boba que solía poner cuando la veía o cuando llevaba a cabo alguna tarea ridícula. Hofferson no pudo nada más que imitarlo, para luego besarlo sorpresivamente, algo a lo que él se estaba acostumbrando de a poco

Después de lo que fueron unos escasos segundos se apartaron y la chica parecía saborear lo que quedo en su boca, y a continuación de afirmar con su cabeza sacudió el cabello del castaño, quien no podía estar más espantado por ese comportamiento sin comprensión alguna hasta el momento

-¡Perfecto! Al menos sé que eres tú, pero aún tengo sueño

Si todavía no lo entendía, eso lo empeoro. ¿A qué se refería con lo que dijo? No lo sabía, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reacción, ya que a un corto intervalo la sintió sobre su pecho, recostando todo su cuerpo

-Solo quédate así, yo me hundiré aquí-Musito roncamente, denotando sus minutos de siesta, pulsando el pecho de Haddock -Y tu pasaras tus manos así-Las acomodo de tal forma que rodeaban su cintura-Con lo cual, creo yo que no tendré mas pesadillas, solo sueños bonitos, si… Sueños bonitos-Finalizo cerrando de a poco sus ojos

''¿Y hasta este momento me lo dice?'' Se dijo mentalmente el adolescente, mientras acotaba fielmente las órdenes de su novia, y por ninguna razón pensaba negarse, la protegería de cualquier cosa, y si eso significaba tener que acogerla por sueños feos, pues así seria.

-Bueno, si son sueños bonitos, seguramente soñaras conmigo-Comento riéndose pícaramente

Nunca se esperó el certero golpe de la rubia en su estomago


	4. TORMENTA

**Metaleros de Berk**

**TORMENTA**

**Summary:**

**''-[...] El que tenga un carácter fuerte no la hace mala, simplemente… Inusual, o inesperada''**

* * *

-¡Vamos Hipo, apúrate!

Los dos adolescentes corrían debajo de la lluvia que se presentaba en pleno centro de Berk, solo que la rubia prácticamente arrastraba al castaño por el camino, para luego detenerlo una vez que lograron cruzar la calle

Los autos alumbraban el paisaje nublado y húmedo, trayendo consigo grandes salpicones. Millones de paraguas rondaban por los alrededores, destacándose alguno que otro de un color un tanto extravagante, mientras los charcos se creaban en la acera rota, mojando cualquier zapato o zapatilla traviesa que osara pisarlos.

-Creo que no siento mi brazo…

-¡Entra de una vez!-Empujo la chica

La pareja ingreso bastante mojada a una tienda de mascotas. Ya dentro, la encargada les paso unas toallas y trataron de secarse lo más que pudieron, aunque en realidad no estaban tan abatidos por el diluvio

-¡Bienvenidos a Viking Pets! ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

La adolescente se adelantó un tanto emocionada al mostrador, y con una sonrisa única se decidió a hablar

-Quiero adoptar un perro

Sus ojos brillaban ante una mirada muy divertida por parte de su novio, quien trataba de aguantarse la risa. La empleada no pudo más que corresponderle felizmente

-Pasen por aquí

Los tres fueron calmadamente hacia el fondo, aunque los únicos que miraban maravillados todo a su alrededor eran los futuros compradores. Roedores, productos, comida, gatos, tantas cosas tan variadas que ya conocían, pero que siempre les llamaban la atención, o al menos eso sentían con esa parte infantil de su corazón.

Pronto llegaron a unas jaulas que resguardaban a muchísimos cachorros de diferentes razas y tamaños

-Bien, tenemos pequeños Poodles, Bulldogs, Manto Negro, Rottweiler…

-Ese ya lo tiene el-Comento riendo la rubia

El chico no pudo más que acompañarla con una mirada cómplice. La vista de la trabajante se desvió hacia ellos, percatándose de que sus acciones eran de un obvio noviazgo, y con algo de curiosidad un tanto extrovertida, y bastante equivoca, se animó a preguntar

-¿Viven juntos?

Los dos pararon en seco, totalmente shockeados. Fueron breves segundos de congelamiento hasta que lograron reaccionar

-¡No, claro que no!

-¡Tenemos 15!

Las mejillas de la encargada se decoloraron brevemente, y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro. En realidad, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son más grandes, comparándolos con la gran mayoría de adolescentes en la actualidad. Ellos presentaban un aire de madurez, exceptuando muchos detalles, pero aun así lo presentaban, al hablar, su forma de actuar, definitivamente eran diferentes

-Perdonen chicos, pensé que tenían mas

Los dos simplemente sonrieron sin ganas, y Astrid interrumpió lo que seguiría siendo la explicación de las razas

-Quiero un perro ya grande, un cachorro requiere más cuidados y no estaré todo el tiempo para el

Rápidamente la joven los guió hacia un cuarto más alejado de la tienda, que también tenía muchas jaulas, pero estas rebozaban de ladridos fuertes

-Acá encontraran diferentes razas, todas tienen una edad intermedia. Puedes mirarlos, hasta tocarlos si quieren. Tengo que ir a atender el mostrador por si alguien viene, hoy estoy sola por la tormenta-Dijo sonriendo y señalando el techo-Así que cuando elijan uno me avisan-Luego, desvió la mirada hacia la futura dueña- yo te digo el precio y te doy algunas indicaciones, ¿ok?

Todo ese dialogo iba dirigido mayormente a la adolescente, quien asintió felizmente y no dudo mucho en correr y acuclillarse ante las jaulas, mientras Haddock dirigía paso a una dirección contraria, con lo cual abarcarían mayor cantidad de linajes

Comenzaron a mirar una por una, probándolos o hasta admirando las tonterías o piruetas que llevaban a cabo, hasta que alguno les llamaba la atención

-¡Hey, Astrid, ven a ver este!

La chica corrió hasta él y descubrió a un caniche bastante grande, que no paraba de dar vueltas y chocarse contra las paredes. Sus ojos eran rodeados por lo que bien se podría definir como un antifaz de pelaje rectangular

-¡Es lindísimo!-Acoto la muchacha pasando sus dedos por los barrotes y acariciando un poco el pelo del animal-Y es tan suave

Pero fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por los aullidos resonantes de uno de los perros, quien parecía dirigirlos a la pareja, o al otro cánido, quien no dudo en encogerse en sus patas traseras y arrastrarse hasta el fondo de la jaula

Fue en un momento entre esos ladridos que apareció la empleada de la tienda, con paso fijo hacia el revoltoso animal, tratando de callarlo con algo de comida que había traído y algún que otro juguete

-Disculpen, es un poco revoltosa. Tiene muy mal carácter hacia los demás perros, y mal carácter en general-Otra vez presentaba esa risa nerviosa-Pero no queremos sacrificarla, no sería justo hacerlo simplemente porque su carácter es así, entonces la dejamos aquí. Por lo general no molesta, pero cuando llega alguien se pone, no sé, desesperada, ansiosa, es un tanto extraña

Los dos se fijaron en esa celda un poco más alejada de las demás, la cual se movía por los saltos y la furia de la mascota

-¿De qué raza es?-Pregunto el castaño

-Labrador

El joven se asombró, sin notar que su novia miraba intrigada a aquel ser vivo en movimiento, quizás con hasta compasión

-Qué raro, no es un tipo de ponerse violentos

-Lo sabemos, por eso mismo le hicimos los estudios para ver si no tenía algo, pero nada, así que decidimos que era su carácter, otra cosa no podría ser

Pronto, notaron que la rubia se acercó lentamente hasta la jaula y se agacho para poder ver dentro de ella, ante su vista impresionada

-No te recomendaría que hicieras eso-Agrego la encargada

-Astrid, quizás sea mejor que…

-No me hará daño

Frente a esa respuesta, el joven no tuvo otra que esperar en el suspenso algún acontecimiento que definiera o aclarara la situación, aunque hasta esos momentos el paisaje seguía igual, una encargada preocupada, un novio intrigado y una joven curiosa, pero en realidad sus acciones no tenían definición alguna, es más, se encontraba pensativa y muy calculadora, bastante fuera del contexto de simple curiosidad

De pronto, se paró velozmente y dio media vuelta, mirando fija y decididamente a la vendedora

-Me la llevare

Los dos se atragantaron con su propia saliva al escuchar tales palabras

-¿Segura que no quieres otr…

-Segura, elijo a la labradora

Hipo no podía salir de su asombro, no entendía que le había visto, pero si a ella le hacía feliz llevársela, a él también. Además, no era nadie como para protestar ante esa decisión, el poseía un lobo disfrazado de Rottweiler, no había nada más bizarro e ilegal en Berk que eso

En poco tiempo se encontraban frente al mostrador, con una Astrid que guiaba a través de una correa a su nueva mascota, la cual estaba extrañamente calmada. Era de un color dorado, casi como el cabello de su dueña, además de que ahora poseía un abrigo azul que se agregaría al precio final, junto a la correa y a la pequeña bolsa de comida

-Bien, señorita, aquí tiene una lista de los cuidados necesarios, cantidad de comida y demás-Decía mientras le pasaba un papel-Si tienes algún problema con tu nueva compañera, nuestros números están abajo

La joven asintió alegremente, y una vez pagados los costos del animal (Que poseía un descuento por lo peligroso de su comportamiento en la veterinaria) junto a los objetos, la pareja salió del local y se detuvo en la vereda del mismo, resguardándose de la lluvia bajo el tejado

El castaño no pudo evitar su intriga al ver la felicidad de su novia y la tranquilidad que poseía en esos momentos su mascota, quienes no hacían más que admirar el diluvio

-¿Cómo lo sabias?

-Es igual que yo

Ante esa respuesta, desvió sus ojos hacia la perra, quien estaba acostada en el cemento, de una forma extremadamente relajada, admirando la gran cantidad de gotas que se precipitaban

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-A nadie le gusta que la encierren, que la aparten de los demás por ser diferente-Ella no desviaba la vista fija en la lluvia-Lo único que quería era ser libre, estaba desesperada, nada más, y creo que el que tenga un carácter fuerte no la hace mala, simplemente… Inusual, o inesperada

Ante eso, el muchacho levanto la vista y vio como los ojos celestes se le iban desviando hacia él, acompañados de una leve sonrisa

-¿Cómo piensas llamarla?

La joven se fijó en su reciente adquisición, y después de analizarla por un rato levanto la vista hacia la fuerte lluvia y los inevitables rayos que esta traía con ella, para luego esbozar las palabras más decididas que se podían haber escuchado jamás

-Tormenta


	5. HTTYW - Parte 1

**Bien, em... primero que nada... Hey Hey Hey! Como están?**

** Ok, quiero agradecer antes que todo a los que dejaron reviews, un abrazo virtual especial para ustedes ;) y para los que pusieron fav y están siguiendo la historia, que la verdad estoy impresionada! :D (Cathrina.57, MelanipuntoG, Nick Wolf 19 y , gracias chicos :3)**

** Habiendo sobrellevado esto, vamos de lleno con la historia. Ya bromeamos con los personajes, les mostre un poco de su vida como metaleritos, y como habrán notado los capítulos parecen tener una resolución un tanto extraña. Bien, es mas que nada para dejarles intriga y porque quizás esos episodios se recuerden mas adelante y se aclaren (Como el primero, si no me equivoco, hasta para mi termino algo confuso, pero quería aclarar que habrá Big Four XD)**

** Por otro lado, ya que relajamos a nuestro queridos vikingos con un poco de ''Vida Normal'' , es hora de llevar a un grado mas la historia ¿Por? porque esta seria una especie de continuación definida de UHB, es un one-shot que constara de algunas partes (Me refiero a que se dividirá en cuatro o cinco partes, no creo que mas que eso) es un poco bastante mas largo que los normales, obvio que no supera a Una Historia de Berk en ese aspecto, se supone que sea un one-shot XD pero bue, si no se puede hacer eso por favor me avisan :D**

** Espero les guste, y nada, simplemente eso, gracias por el apoyo a los que le gusto la historia (Realmente pense que era muy mala, pero al parecer hay gente que piensa lo contrario, y me alegra!)**

** Abrazo Virtual! :D**

* * *

**Metaleros en Berk**

**HTTYW (How to Train Your Wolf) Parte 1**

**Summary:**

**''No perdería todo lo que tenia, sin importar a lo que tuviera que enfrentarse. Alma de lobo, corazón de vikingo''**

* * *

Ese día había sido un tanto agotador, pero solo refiriéndonos a la reciente pareja. Tuvieron que afrontar situaciones difíciles tanto para uno como para otro. Por parte de la Hofferson, el tener que sobrellevar más de cuatro horas de tutoría en matemática era un infierno en la tierra, claro, por eso mismo necesitaba tutoría, no le iba a la perfección en materias tan específicas, o como ella llamaba, ''Finitas'', nombrando también a Física o Química, pero nada detestaba más que matemáticas, y lo pero era tener que compartir clase con los que más odiaba, por lo cual no hay que dar muchas explicaciones. Por otro lado, tenemos el caso de Haddock, que no pudo escapar de la clase de ''Quemado'' esa tarde, y se presentó tan dura como siempre, el flacucho, punto fácil, imán de pelotas, ''la pura diversión'', el bien sabía que terminaría hartando a Gothi con sus visitas.

Sin embargo, todo ya había acabado, y los ''Soldaditos del Amor'' (Que fue el apodo que le dieron los gemelos, o más bien se lo implantaron sin su aprobación) se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares, a pie, como los dioses mandan, rendidos de cansancio pero aun fuertes, o al menos el concepto de fuerza que se puede otorgar después de haber sufrido tanto.

-Así que cantas en ''The Dragon Trainers''-Corto el hielo el castaño, luego de casi media hora de caminata en silencio, bien justificada, después de todo

-Si-No tenía ánimos para más

-¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?

-Es… Es solo una banda, Hipo-Estaba algo agitada por el caminar

-No, claro que no, las bandas cuentan, les podría haber conseguido buenos lugares para que actúen, y no enterarme ahora, cuando estamos con tantas cosas que ni podemos respirar

Volvió a invadirlos el silencio, pero no era incomodo, ellos ya se habían acostumbrado a que eso pasara, solían meditar lo que decían, y no sacaban malas conclusiones de los hechos y de las palabras

-Es Heavy, Hipo, admítelo, con eso y que Patán sea el guitarrista estamos muertos

-Aún hay conciertos de Heavy, y la mayoría los organiza Mark, el novio de MI PRIMA, ¿Te olvidas?

-No, Hipo, ¡No! Solo que… Es Patán, con los gemelos no hay problema, pero él está, como decirlo…

-¿Celoso?

-Iba a decir molestoso, pero creo que eso también se aplica-Dijo con una sonrisa tenue

Otra vez caminaban en silencio, pero esta vez mas juntos, el atardecer no se hacía esperar y el frio aumentaba, no eran de esas parejas que se abrazaban todo el tiempo, pero ciertos climas y con algún grado de confianza entre ciertas personas requerían aproximación, en Berk era fácil morir de hipotermia

-¿Y tú y ''Atomic Bomb''? Que, ¿Ya no se juntaran?

Hipo se encogió de hombros, a lo que Astrid no pudo más que rodar los ojos

-¿Qué paso?

-Frost

-¿Es en serio? ¿FROST, EN ATOMIC BOMB? Estas bromeando-Decía mientras reía nerviosamente

-No, es en serio, supuestamente como su guitarrista se fue Jack se ofreció para suplantarme, y ¡BAM! un líder está manejando como trapitos a los demás

El castaño agacho la cabeza en señal de obvia depresión, dejando a su novia un tanto intrigada y molesta

-¿Derek no hizo nada?

-Con lo anterior no me estaba refiriendo necesariamente a Jack

Pero su charla se interrumpió al ver la casa Hofferson, entre nieve y pinos. No muy grande, pero acogedora.

-Te lo contare después

-Seguro

Hipo la miro por unos segundos con melancolía, tantas cosas recordaba tan felices con ella, la ayuda incondicional, los juegos de cuando eran niños, esos rascacielos de emoción

-Hasta mañana, My Lady

-Hasta mañana, bebe, y cuidadito con la nieve, no sea cosa de que mañana vayas sin una pierna porque te hundiste en uno de esos afamados posos y se te congelo, ¡¿Eh?!

Los dos se abrazaron y antes de que el muchacho partiera Astrid le robo uno de sus conocidos besos fugaces, para dejarlo a la deriva de su inocencia partiendo nuevamente a su casa

No tardó mucho en aproximarse bastante a donde él vivía, pero su sorpresa fue mucha cuando vio que alrededor de su hogar se encontraban estacionados varios autos de policía junto al de su padre, que no esperaba ver hasta mañana a mitad de sábado

No se animó a acercase, temía con que tuviera que ver con él, siempre era causante de todos los males y el que después perecía en su alcoba, sollozando por tonterías, pero este caso estaba fuera de los límites de lo pensado

-¡SON UNOS INÚTILES! ¡Se supone que le garantice al país seguridad y cuando se trata de un caso de MI FAMILIA dejan escapar LO MAS IMPORTANTE! ¿Saben lo que podría hacer estando suelto?

Su padre estaba colérico, y ni en sus más remotas reflexiones lograba surgir un causante de tanta furia. Estaba dudando de que si tenía que ver con el o no, nunca menciono nada que lo involucrase, así que capas hubo un robo o algo asemejado, y tanto Chimuelo como Bocón estaban roncando, ¡O ni siquiera estaban!

Decidió aproximarse de a poco y con cautela entre medio de la multitud de uniformados, y claro, vecinos metidos en lo que no les incumbe. Pronto llego cerca de su padre y le toco suavemente la espalda, sintiendo como los pulmones del gran hombre se inflaban y desinflaban a cada palabra que vociferaba

-Papa, padre, ¿Qué esta ocurrien…

Pero para cuando lo vio darse vuelta el corazón se le atasco. Nunca en su vida diviso esa mirada, tan fría y tan enojada a la vez, el ceño fruncido y la barba descabellada. Sintió un empujón fuerte por parte de su misma sangre, nunca el pelirrojo lo había tumbado de esa manera, ni en juegos

-Ya no eres mi hijo

¿Por qué lo decía, porque lo empujaba y lo trataba como forajido, que tan malo había hecho? No tardó mucho en oír entre los gritos de su padre, de palabras casi impronunciables, que su mascota se había escapado y que habían descubierto que era un lobo. Todo encajaba tan perfectamente que asustaba, e Hipo solo esperaba que los gritos terminaran y que lo dejaran de una vez por todas buscar a Chimuelo. ¿Es tan malo tener un mejor amigo inusual? La peor de las verdades y la cruda sociedad, enfrentamientos día a día, y ahora le tocaba pasar por esto, cuando todo parecía arreglarse. Promover la paz al parecer no estaba dentro de la sangre de los Haddock

Estoico no paraba de exclamar barbaries, Bocón solo se sumía en sí mismo y lo miraba de a ratos con tristeza, y allí, en medio de la sala de estar, el joven simplemente escurría lágrimas, secas, agrias. Le estaban quitando todo lo que más le importaba, la dignidad para con su padre, la capacidad de salir de su casa sin ser atacado con miradas juzgadoras, su mejor amigo. Tanto le dolía el corazón que ya no escuchaba, no miraba, estaba perdido en la desolación, su alma abandonaba de a poco su cuerpo, y no le sería fácil volver.

Allí, en su habitación, a las doce de la noche, estaba sentado, pensando en cómo podría acabar con todo ese dolor rápidamente, habían tantas formas, pero no tendría la fuerza para ver la muerte de frente. El teléfono sonaba una y otra vez, pero a él ya no le importaba nada. Lo extrañaba, y lo extrañaría hasta el fin de sus días. Si tan solo hubiera salvado a su madre aquel día, tantas cosas hubieran cambiado, tanto habría podido aprender, ella era como él, su padre jamás lo entendería. Esos recuerdos de esa persona tan especial siempre venían acompañados de lamentos amargos.

Los gritos de su padre comenzaban a escucharse hasta el segundo piso

-¡DEMONIOS, BOCON! ¡NO ES TAN SENCILLO! Lo di todo, ¡¿Qué hice mal, dime, DIME, BOCON, DIME?! ¡QUE NECESIDAD TENIA DE ENTRENAR UNA BESTIA! ¡NO LO MATO POR SUERTE!

-Estoico, no lo hizo por maldad…

-No, Bocón, No. Ya demasiadas oportunidades tuvo

Para ese entonces el castaño se encontraba en el corredor de arriba, cerca del culminar de la escalera, escuchando con atención cada palabra y sosteniéndose con la poca fuerza que tenia

-Nadie nunca se atrevió a hacer eso, porque es lo más estúpido el tener que dormir con algo que te podría matar en cuestión de segundos. No era algo que él no supiera

-Pero Estoi…

-Es un ciudadano como cualquier otro, y un buen jefe no hace excepciones porque simplemente se trate de su hijo. Mañana hablare con los policías, pero será cadena perpetua

-¡Es menor de edad!

-¡NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! ¡PAGARA EL PRECIO DE LO QUE HIZO! ¡LA LEY LO DICE! ¡LA LEY… la ley me obliga!

Más que enojado lo exclamaba angustiado. La pena y la furia que lo abatían chocaban entre sí de tal forma que sentirse peor no era posible.

Hipo estaba paralizado, su propio padre acababa de decir que lo metería en la cárcel para siempre. Sentía que su corazón se agitaba, realmente lo estaba perdiendo todo, hasta su libertad. Nunca lo hizo con mala intención, no tenía amigos, su padre solía llorar y pelear con sus impulsos todos los días, nunca lo supero, y ahora perdía ese sustento, esa compañía, esa independencia.

No, no lo haría aun, no terminaría sus días de esa forma. Corrió a su habitación de una forma muy débil, no pudo evitar ver su celular. Astrid, no podía contestarle, no de esa forma. Se sentó en el escritorio y escribió, guardo lo que tenía en una mochila y prosiguió a ponerse ropa térmica, él había escuchado algunas cosas entre tantas otras dichas ese final de día que le podrían servir, al menos para guiarse. Sogas, cuchillos que su padre jamás supo que tenía, frazadas, linterna, raquetas, zapatos especiales y su casco, entre otros objetos.

La noche estaba fría, su ventana abierta, y la luna, regocijante. En aquel lugar, en esos momentos, con soga en mano y una mirada predispuesta, volvía a recuperar su alma. En pocos segundos solo se veía una sombra alejarse entre los caminos nevados sobre su moto de nieve. La libertad en juego, pelea por una amistad que no sería velada


	6. HTTYW - Parte 2

**Metaleros en Berk**

**HTTYW - Parte 2**

* * *

Jamás tuvo la necesidad de utilizar una soga para bajar de su habitación, y menos para escaparse de su padre, pero esto sobrepasaba sus límites.

Estaciono un poco más lejos del lugar, y con paso sigiloso se dirigió a la vivienda, esa que siempre veía al volver de la institución, esa que le parecía la más linda de todas las casas, y que ahora se convertiría en recuerdo.

Unos pasos más, un sobre, dedos delicados predispuestos a empujarlo por debajo de la puerta, una última mirada, determinación y mucha fuerza para desaparecer nuevamente.

La brisa helada golpeaba fuertemente con su cara, sus dedos se entumecían al tratar de maniobrar su moto de nieve, sus pies no sentían los pedales y sus ojos trataban de no expulsar todo lo que sentía dentro de él. Su ropa había pasado de un marrón y negro a un blanco determinado por la nieve que caía. No estaba tan acostumbrado a ese clima como el creía, las diferencias con Nightcity eran muchas

Nunca había salido a esas horas, con esa temperatura y con tal velocidad por la oscuridad, menos tratándose de Berk, nunca lo había hecho, y en realidad no tenía miedo de morir, ni de perderse, sino que lo que más le aterraba era no volver a encontrar a su tan resguardado lobo, por el que tanto había luchado y procurado cuidar todo ese tiempo.

Entre lo que decían los policías ese día, Chimuelo dirigió rumbo al bosque de Berk, y a pesar de que ellos no estuvieran seguros, Hipo sabía perfectamente que se encontraba entre pinos y nieve, ese era su hogar, a donde no dudaría en volver, allí estaba su raza, su región, de donde él lo había rescatado, pero si su mascota se iba el castaño también lo hacía. Estaba al tanto que su amigo, a pesar de ser lobo puro, no sabría cómo defenderse ante la hostilidad que podría presentar la frondosidad y la naturaleza, hechos tan reales como la vida misma, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo morir, no de brazos cruzados y ante tanta barbarie por parte de su padre. Le demostraría a todos que no era lo que pensaban, no era un debilucho, no era un come-libros, no era solo un metalero, era Hipo Haddock III, el que se adentraría entre medio de animales salvajes para resguardar lo que quiere, lo que tanto lucho por defender, lo que él llamaba ''Hermano de Alma'' porque aún no había perdido eso, su alma, no la dejaría ir

Estaba helado, y más aún cuando su vehículo piso límite entre ciudad y boscaje. Aceleraba cada vez más, sin importarle nada, sabía que si no lo hacia el rastro no seguiría fresco, y era lo único que tenía para encontrarlo. Pero allí, entre medio de esos pensamientos, se topó con la primer demarcación entre lo que deseaba y su objetivo. Un cercado de Kilómetros a la redonda y una casilla con una baranda que se podía levantar tras monitoreo desde adentro.

Paro con precaución la moto un tanto alejada del sitio, para bajarse y con dificultad, ya que la nieve estaba espesa, dirigirse hacia la pequeña construcción.

Nunca pensó que estaría vacía. Entro sin mucho remordimiento, para darse cuenta de que no estaba abandonada, más bien la habrían dejado por un rato. Hasta el café sobre los controles estaba caliente, y cuando se fijó a través de la pequeña ventana, diviso rastros frescos de trineos, así que para su poca suerte justo en esos momentos no estaban.

No dudo en llevarse consigo una mochila con más equipamiento profesional que se encontraba repoyada sobre el muro, para luego encender las luces de su tan apreciado medio de transporte y destrozar la baranda que lo impedía pasar. Ya no le importaba nada, si se arruinaba el enchapado, si no conseguía otra, si lo atrapaban haciendo eso con alguna cámara de seguridad, todo carecía de interés, excepto su objetivo

La noche transcurría rápidamente, y a medida que lo hacia el joven Haddock encontraba aun mas rastros, ayudado por la luz del amanecer, pero no contaba con un acontecimiento para nada oportuno

De pronto, su moto comenzó a desacelerar a tal punto que quedo estacionada en medio de los árboles, totalmente estancada y sin nada de gasolina

Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, todo se alzaba en su contra, haciéndolo parecer a propósito. Se estaba cansando de que siempre le pasase lo mismo.

Con la furia y sin meditar mucho, salió nerviosamente de su móvil y lanzo su casco lo más lejos que pudo

-¡Que les pasa conmigo, DEMONIOS! ¡QUE TIENEN EN CONTRA DE MI VIDA! ¿Les gusta verme sufrir? ¡¿Soy su entretenimiento o qué?!-Las lágrimas se le comenzaban a escurrir mientras no paraba de mirar al cielo-¡MATENME, MATENME SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIEREN! ¡VAMOS, AGANLO, TERMINEN CON TODO ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

No pudo más que echarse de rodillas en la nieve y agachar su cabeza. Creía que todo estaba en su contra, ni siquiera contaba con su familia, y eso era lo que más le dolía, lo más importante que tenía le fallaba en los peores momentos. Ya estaba harto de lagrimear, se encontraba pensando seriamente en desistir y dejarse llevar por lo que el viento le marcase hasta encontrar algún lugar en donde pudiera estar hasta morir, porque al parecer eso era lo que le esperaba

Sin embargo, su convicción fue más fuerte, y afirmando las raquetas de tenis debajo de sus zapatos de montaña, comenzó a caminar lentamente siguiendo las huellas y los rastros de lobo que pudiera encontrar, procurando no equivocarse con lo que podría ser fácilmente un oso

Mientras, en la casa Hofferson los rayos del sol ya se habían hecho presentes hace unos pocos minutos, y la adolescente estaba despertando lentamente de su descanso, gracias, claro, a las lamidas que ofrecía felizmente su Labradora

-Ya, Tormenta, ya estoy despierta, nena-Dijo levantándose, estirándose y bostezando un par de veces

Dio algunos pasos con su mascota saltando alegremente detrás, se cambió de ropa a la que utilizaba usualmente, y dirigió paso algo aletargado a su celular para ver si de una vez por todas su novio había respondido alguno de los mensajes

-Nada, tendré que ir a ver qué pasa-Se decía mientras acariciaba a su amiga

Pero fue sorprendida por un grito dulce desde el primer piso

-Astrid, ¿Ya estas despierta, cariño?

-Sí, mama-Contesto algo cansada

-Hay una carta aquí para ti, ya te digo quien te la manda…

Mientras eso, la rubia iba bajando bastante intrigada. ''El cartero no pasa esta semana'' Agrego mentalmente sin detener su paso débil escaleras abajo

-Es…Es de Hipo-Aclaro algo confundida la madre

Astrid paro unos momentos en seco, para luego correr a todo lo que le daba hacia donde estaba su progenitora. En menos de dos segundos arrebato la carta de su mano y abruptamente abrió con sus propias manos uno de los costados del sobre, para luego volver trotando a su alcoba, seguida por su fiel cánida

-¡No corras que te vas a caer!

Pero ni siquiera lo había escuchado, estaba tan ensimismada que su alrededor parecía vacío. Se sentó en pose india sobre su cama y comenzó a leer el contenido complotadamente. Sin embargo, sus ojos pasaron de movimientos bruscos a unos más calmados o decaídos, hasta el punto en el que al terminar de leer sus brazos cedieron y colgaron de su cuerpo como dos pedazos de tela. Su vista se desorbito y los sollozos silenciosos no se hicieron esperar.

Su perra no dudo en acompañarla en lo que parecían ser duros momentos. Estuvo unos cuantos minutos así, sin moverse y simplemente emitiendo sonidos cansados y triste, acompañados de alguna que otra depresión de agua salada. Pero hubo algo que asusto hasta al animal. De pronto, y como si la furia la hubiese atacado, cerro el puño estrujando el papel, levanto la vista, dejando ver los orbes celestes hinchados y rodeados de rojo, desvió su mirada hacia su mascota, y la acaricio fríamente en la cabeza

-Iremos a por ellos


	7. HTTYW - Parte 3

**Metaleros en Berk**

**HTTYW - Parte 3**

* * *

Llevaba caminando mucho tiempo, el sol se presentaba a un cuarto de camino, confirmando que se trataba de media mañana.

No sentía sus pies ni sus manos, la nariz la tenía roja, el rostro se le había matizado de blanco y azul, además de algo seco y resquebrajado. Berk hacia honor a sus dichos, el frio sobrepasaba a varios grados bajo cero, mas estando a los pies de la mismísima montaña que lo caracterizaba

Debía admitir que jamás había sentido esa sensación de que la vida se le escapaba de las manos. No tenía fuerzas, lo único que hacía era arrastrar sus pies por la nieve, a un paso tan lento que le era difícil reconocerse a sí mismo

Estaba temblando de una forma precipitada. No importaba cuantos abrigos tuviera, nada detendría el congelamiento que lo iba consumiendo. Se miró sus manos, viendo que ni siquiera el guante evitaba sentir como su tacto se desaparecía, además de que era inevitable no percibir la horrorosa forma en que tiritaban.

Rebusco con el poco ímpetu que poseía (Más que nada por el hecho de que no había comido nada desde que se había enterado sobre el escape de Chimuelo) dentro de la mochila que se había robado de la casilla de control, para encontrar lo que buscaba

Abrió rápidamente la pequeña botella térmica observando con ansias lo que aparecería. Sin embargo, esta no tenía más que un cuarto de café tibio, pero con eso ya bastaba para Haddock

Bebió como si no hubiera un mañana, sintiendo el leve aumento de temperatura en su cuerpo, pero él bien sabía que no bastaría, es más, no tenía casi energía como para continuar. Todas estas circunstancias produjeron que su cuerpo cediera ante la falta de nutrientes y estabilidad emocional

Se desplomo ante la cruda naturaleza

El manto blanco estaba frío, y los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer encima de él. Las nubes se formaban de una manera aterradora, y aún más si nos situamos en la situación de Hipo.

Y allí estaba, retorciéndose levemente con el rostro de costado contra la capa helada, mirando a la nada, con la poca capacidad de respirar, sintiendo que faltaba poco para que su interior también colapsara. ''¿Cómo se siente morir, que es lo que hay más allá? ¿Iré al infierno por intentar estupideces?'' El pobre del castaño no pensaba en otra cosa, no tenía esperanzas, el aliento se le iba, y para lo único que poseía capacidad era para mantener la vista en el frente, viendo lo que más quería ver antes de morir, un paisaje que daba cara entre los arboles a la montaña.

Fue cuando vio entre medio de todo que aparecían varios lobos, con lo inevitable que era que lo comenzaran a morder. Hambrientos, necesitados, hartos del clima tosco, tratando de despojarlo de sus abrigos para poder llevar a cabo su cometido

Los ojos se le cerraron, y no sintió más nada.

Despertó minutos después, con dolores en todo el cuerpo, y mucho frío, viendo a nada más y nada menos a un lobo negro parado dándole la espalda decididamente. No se alzaba un animal, se alzaba un Alfa

-Chimuelo- Fue lo único que pudo articular con voz ronca

Este se dio la vuelta y comenzó a lamerle la mano. Sentía su presencia, el cariño que le daba, lo que había hecho por el demostraba que su viaje había valido la pena. Vio a las demás bestias lloriqueando, para luego verse a sí mismo. Tenía algunas heridas en los brazos y el abdomen, pero solo en los lugares donde lograron penetrar el abrigo, mientras que las piernas se habían salvado

Luego de un tiempo logro pararse, para sostener entre sus enfermizas manos el rostro del canido y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos

-Gracias, amigo

Nunca abrazo a alguien con tal pasión, le había salvado la vida, se lo debía todo. Apreciaba como el pelaje lo reconfortaba, le traía paz, esa paz que tanto le faltaba.

No tardó mucho en tratar de pararse, otra vez, pero esta con el ánimo renovado. Allí estaban, el al lado del Alfa, seguido por aproximadamente diez lobos, frente al temporal, a las adversidades, a las montañas, guiados por instinto, y el, llevado adelante por su alma recobrada, regido por la confianza que tenía en el olfato de su hermano, de su raza, de su lugar en el mundo

En esos mismos momentos era cuando una rubia se dirigía a toda velocidad sobre un trineo llevado adelante por cinco perros huskys y una labrador a la cabeza.

Lentes para no lastimar sus ojos, abrigos bastante livianos y térmicos, mochilas repletas de cosas y un espíritu decidido. Miraba al frente con determinación, les gritaba que fueran más rápido y se secaba el sudor. El clima, perfecto para ella, tan acostumbrada al frio como a escuchar Heavy Metal. Tenerle miedo sería una pérdida de tiempo, no luchar por lo que le importaba significaba una guillotina psicológica.

La entrada era árida, y no le era fácil serpentear entre los arboles con tal medio de transporte. Sin embargo, no significaba nada de dificultad para la joven. Segundos después de atravesar ese tramo, diviso un casilla, y junto a ella una cerca rota a la mitad, con diferentes pedazos distribuidos por todo el suelo, la información que necesitaba para confirmar que Hipo se había adentrado en el bosque

Entre los disturbios, el palabrerío y las idas y vueltas de los trabajantes, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta hasta demasiado tarde que paso a gran rapidez un trineo por lo que quedaba de espacio entre la cerca y el alambrado, y fue por pura suerte que no volcaron o destrozaron parte del vehículo, o también podía ser por la destreza de Astrid en la conducción

Y allí, a lo que daba de marcha, su dirección se mantuvo fija en seguir los rastros que dejo el abatido de su novio en todo ese trayecto. Dio gracias a los dioses que aun estuviera fresco y que sus contactos accedieron a prestarles a los animales extras que necesitaba. Podía ser perfil bajo, pero conocía a mucha gente interesante y extravagante, se consideraba fiel creyente de los más locos imprevistos en los peores momentos, justo lo que estaba pasando para esos tiempos

Y aún más lejos, el paisaje se cortaba por un Estoico furioso al teléfono

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡ESE HIPO NO HACE MAS QUE CAVARSE SU TUMBA! ¡¿COMO ES QUE NO LO VIERON?!

Del otro lado de la línea se comenzó a escuchar una respuesta extremadamente nerviosa

-Es… E-Es que fuimos a… a tratar d-de detener u-u-unos osos que tratab-ban de escapar y…

-¡NADIE LES DIO PERMISO DE ABANDONAR SU PUESTO!-Estaba histérico nuevamente-Llamen a la policía, ¡Inmediatamente! Yo estaré allí en un rato. ¡Quiero a policías en todo ese bosque, AHORA MISMO! ¡LO ENCONTRAREMOS, S-E-A C-O-M-O S-E-A!

Casi que obligo a Bocón a seguirlo, y bastaron tan solo minutos para que las patrullas ya estén pisando la entrada del boscaje, en dirección desesperada a la frondosidad, llevados adelante por un Presidente que se había olvidado de su país, inmerso en su rabia, obligando rapidez y a su vez expresando temor. Antes que todo, era padre, y jamás se pudo despegar de eso, no quería que nada le pasara a su preciado hijo, y le dolía como nadie imaginaria el tener que enviarlo a prisión, o ir a buscarlo con patrullas, pero su descontrol mental lo hacían actuar de maneras imaginadas

La cueva era oscura, hasta tenebrosa. Algunos lobos entraban, mientras que otros se reunían con otra parte de la manada en las afueras, lo que era una especie de patio delantero de la gruta. Se presentaba fría, tosca, descuidada, y sobre todo, llena de cadáveres indefinibles. Chimuelo lo acompañaba en su transcurso al entrar, su caminar era lento, tembloroso, pero firme, con convicción.

Se recostó en uno de los lados y de ahí no pensaba moverse por mucho tiempo. Estaba tan cansado que no veía la hora de poder dormir, pero también le molestaba el no estar consciente de su alrededor, y esas acciones que tanto quería desarrollar producían altercados con sí mismo, por lo que prefirió revisar a fondo las mochilas que había traído consigo

Saco su frazada y se tapó lo más velozmente, incluyendo a Chimuelo en el cubrimiento. Saco algunas ollas, papeles, encendedor, sogas, un recipiente térmico, visores, y algunas otras cosas sin importancia. Como el temía, no había nada de alimento, ni en lo que el trajo como en lo que hurto, por lo que no le quedaba más que crear fuego con lo que tenia

Se levantó con dificultad, tomo algunas ramas, piedras, el encendedor, y creo una pequeña llama, suficiente para ir volviéndose, con ayuda de los papeles, en el ardor más caliente que podría querer apreciar

Su cuerpo empezaba a entrar en calor de a poco. Sentía como la sensibilidad volvía a sus extremidades, las podía mover con más libertad, y no temblaba tan deliberadamente como lo estaba haciendo hasta esos momentos

Pero pronto se escucharon unos ladridos horripilantes desde el fondo de la cueva. Algunos lobos se largaron a correr desde ese lugar hacia adelante, saliendo de la grieta, dejando solos a Hipo y a Chimuelo dentro de la misma

-Amigo, ¿Qué te ocurre?-Dijo denotando una mejoría en su tono de voz gracias al repentino calor

Pero este solo se posiciono para pelea, mostrando sus dientes al lugar de donde provenían los espantosos ruidos, y al poco tiempo se apareció la causa de tales atrocidades para la audición. Era una fiera cánida, con espuma en la boca y sangre seca por todo su cuerpo, sin contar los ojos rojos y la forma descontrolada y asesina de actuar.

No paso mucho para que sin avisar saltara sobre la pierna izquierda del muchacho, mordiéndolo de tal forma que llego a los tendones, provocándole una hemorragia dolorosa. El joven no pudo más que gritar de dolor, mientras su mascota se abalanzaba a luchar y defenderlo

Y en esos momentos fue cuando se dio cuenta de una de las cosas más obvias que no había notado. Ese lobo tenía rabia, todo lo confirmaba

Ante el dolor y la alerta de lo que le podría suceder, sabiendo que no tenía cura y que no la tendría de todas formas en medio de la nada, rebusco rápidamente en su mochila y saco el cuchillo. Su respiración era onda, entrecortada y sobre todo, asustada. La valentía que poseía era demostrada millones de veces, pero era en ese momento que tenía que dar a conocer lo más allá que era de esa concepción

Fueron segundos decisivos, entre la lucha de su amigo, los ladridos de las afueras y su vida, la situación se había puesto un tanto inentendible.

El cuchillo cayó, cortando sin problemas lo que venía a su paso, la sangre se derramo y parte de su pierna que comprendía desde debajo de su rodilla hasta la punta de sus dedos se separó para siempre de su cuerpo. El dolor era incomparable, pero sabía que si no hacia eso terminaría muriendo de las peores circunstancias, quizás hasta haciendo daño a su hermano, y no se lo permitiría

Pero jamás perdió la conciencia. Viendo que Chimuelo ya no estaba pudiendo con el desquiciado contrincante, se arrastró sigilosa y dolorosamente hacia la bestia infectada de rabia, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, clavo su cuchillo justo en la parte de la espalda del animal que daba a su corazón, terminando así con las barbaries.

Otra vez, recostado en las paredes de la cueva, tratando de parar la hemorragia con precarios vendajes, iba perdiendo fuerzas. Él ya sabía que le faltaba poco, pero resistiría todo lo que su cuerpo le permitiera. Por su amigo, por los lobos, por la leve esperanza de volver a ver a Astrid o a su padre, y por sí mismo, la dignidad no la perdería, el coraje corría por su sangre, y sentía, por primera vez en su vida, como la bravura vikinga invadía su cuerpo. Era la sangre Haddock de generaciones, y hablaba a través de acciones


	8. HTTYW - Parte 4

**Metaleros en Berk**

**HTTYW - Parte 4**

* * *

El frío lo consumía de a poco. Su pierna yacía como alimento para lobos en mitad de la caverna, y él tenía que apreciar cómo se la iban devorando, sacando pedazo a pedazo de lo que alguna vez fue suyo. Prefirió desviar su vista

Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, aflojando los pocos tendones que aun sentía, mirando los escombros sobre él, los picos helados que nunca se movieron. Había llegado a donde nadie se atrevía en ese bosque, o al menos no sin poca indumentaria profesional, justo lo que lo estaba caracterizando en esos momentos.

La noche estaba tratando de llegar, y seria cruda, ya lo veía venir. Su pierna le dolía a pesar de estar congelada, y sus manos ya no las sentía, se habían entumecido por completo. Su conciencia estaba despierta por poco, pero en realidad no percibía muy bien su alrededor, la debilidad no se lo permitía.

La muerte tocaba a la puerta, y no solo lo hacía con el castaño. Su lobo no estaba acostumbrado a temperaturas tan bajas ni a los tratos que recibía de los demás. Las mordidas que se suponían sean juguetonas por parte de sus compatriotas caninos eran más bien caníbales, y el hambre era el causante de muchas de esas actitudes. Sin embargo, su raza y sus orígenes lo convertían en un buen sobreviviente, lo contrario a su compañero humano, que solo se basaba en sus conocimientos intelectuales

Lo que se veía venir paso. Hipo termino desmayado en mitad de la cueva como consecuencia de la imparable hemorragia, que a pesar de que la herida estuviera congelándose por el frío no se detenía, agregándole a eso la falta de alimento y de estado anímico, mientras que su mascota luchaba contra el frío y el mantenimiento de su postura como Alfa. Chimuelo jamás mato a ninguno de sus congéneres, pero tuvo que hacerlo para restablecerse en la manada, y seria aquel lobo o el, y no moriría, no en manos de esos extraños parientes de su hermano ni víctima de la naturaleza, era un lobo, era salvaje, pero al parecer todo simplemente era parte del pasado, ERA todo, y ahora NADA, su dueño muriendo y el con el mismo destino

La bestia negra se acomodó al lado de su amo, y no hizo nada más que dormir, o perecer ante un desmayo similar. Habían luchado mucho, era su descanso, un extraño y peculiar descanso, pero solo ellos sabían lo que lo necesitaban, quizás por un rato, quizás para siempre.

Haddock despertó en un momento muy peculiar. Por lo que veía del paisaje, ya sería la culminación de la tarde. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y en esos momentos no podía mover ninguna extremidad, no tenía fuerzas. Lo único que hacía era respirar y mirar de un lado a otro, sintiendo su cara congelada. Las ráfagas de viento y nieve iban de oeste a este, y la gruta se encontraba del lado este, por lo cual la suerte no los acompañaba en nada

El animal tampoco tardo en despertar, observando a todos sus semejantes deambulando y durmiendo. Miro hacia un costado y diviso a su propietario petrificado, tapado con una colcha que estaba tan tiesa como un bloque de hielo. Tratando de ayudarlo, procedió a quitarle el guante de la mano izquierda, que se había deslizado por debajo de la manta, y comenzó a lamerle los dedos congelados, azules como el agua, pero le era difícil calentarlos. Ya no quedaban muchas esperanzas para el castaño

De pronto Chimuelo salto de donde estaba y corrió hacia la intemperie, dejando a un desorientado y asombrado Hipo que estaba recobrando de a poco la conciencia y la movilidad.

Como si fuera un imán, el oscuro ser vivo fue seguido por los demás lobos, uniéndose a los ladridos, hasta que pararon por indicaciones del alfa. El joven pensó lo peor. Chimuelo solo era cortes con las personas que conocía bien, lo cual significaba que podría ser su padre

No le importo como estaba, ni que sucedería. Empezó a levantarse con gran dificultad y a paso lento, contando que no tenía una pierna y prácticamente no sentía lo que hacía. Se deslizo por el costado de la cueva, tratando de escapar y salvar a su amigo de alguna forma

Cuando salió, juro que jamás traicionaría a esa persona, que jamás la dejaría ni la descuidaría, porque simplemente había que estar demente para cruzar el bosque, y estaba seguro de que lo había hecho por el

Los Huskys estaban cansados, a pesar de haber hecho varias paradas, y la joven no se encontraba de una forma tan diferente. Sin embargo, encontrarlo allí, a un costado de la caverna, mirándola, era lo único que necesitaba

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tropezando, trastabillando, eso en absoluto le importo. Lloraba, pero de alegría, porque pensó que jamás volvería a ver esos ojos verde bosque.

Lo abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho, sintiendo su helado cuerpo casi sin respuesta ante la acción. Lo miro de frente, otra vez, y sintió su cansancio, su frustración, su desamparo, su inminente olvido

-Pensé que estarías muerto-Musito llorando otra vez y abrazándolo con aun más fuerza

Fue ahí cuando sintió reacción por parte del castaño, quien, a su tiempo, la había abrazado.

No lo expondría más al temporal, así que de forma cuidadosa pero lo más acelerada posible, ayudo al adolescente a pararse mejor, y recién ahí noto que había perdido una pierna

No dijo nada, es más, no saco fuera de ella todo lo que se le paso por la mente al ver eso, simplemente mantuvo sus emociones dentro y siguió ayudándolo

-¿No quieres que te lleve alzado?

Ante esa proposición, el joven simplemente esbozo lo que podría ser una riza corta y ronca por el frio, mientras seguía caminando hasta donde se estaba quedando dentro de la gruta. La rubia lo ayudo a volver a sentarse y se acuclillo ante el muy seriamente

-Tranquilo, no te pasara nada, juro que vuelvo en un segundo

Después de decirlo, salió lo más rápido que podía fuera de aquel lugar, y dirigió paso acelerado a su trineo, donde vio a los perros que traía consigo descansando, exceptuando a Tormenta, quien estaba frotándose con Chimuelo en señal de amistad, se conocían muy poco pero se querían mucho, y era lo que los identificaba de los demás

La joven saco del medio de transporte unos sacos llenos de cosas, y los llevo a duras penas a donde se encontraba su novio, no sin antes desatar a sus animales para que descansasen en libertad

Estaba muy débil, no hablaba, solo la miraba una y otra vez, de una forma que ella nunca había visto. Saco unas latas y unas ollas, encendió una fogata y, mientras, le daba algo de té caliente que traía con ella

De a poco el castaño se iba sintiendo mejor, pero muy de a poco. Por otra parte, la chica hacia todo lo que podía para reanimarlo, y más que nada, concentrarse en su herida, el faltante de la pierna, que pudo curar después de mucho trabajo, y a la simple luz del fuego, invadidos por la oscuridad de la noche

Entre tanto trabajo y tan poca comunicación, el que decidió ''romper el hielo'' fue Hipo, además de que estaba cansado de hacer absolutamente nada, y quería probar si aún andaban sus cuerdas vocales

-Como-Carraspeo-¿Cómo sobreviviste al frío?-Hablaba ásperamente, y se necesitaba de un gran esfuerzo para entenderlo

-Me traje varios abrigos-No desviaba la vista de los vendajes que estaba acomodando

-Yo también, mira-Volvió a carraspear-y mira como estoy

La rubia comprendió exactamente a lo que se refería. Sin embargo, decidió mirarlo a los ojos, para luego ver hacia el horizonte fuera de la cueva, que ya no estaba blanco, sino más bien sombrío y con algunas estrellas entre medio de las nubes acarreadoras de nieve

-Mi padre solía traerme aquí para entrenarme, es más, vivíamos a unos pocos kilómetros de este lugar, pero cerca de la entrada

Se detuvo un segundo, tratando de recordar, mientras cortaba las nuevas vendas y las pegaba para darle un finalizado correcto

-Quería que fuera la mejor deportista, la persona más inteligente, la chica más… Perfecta-Paro unos segundos y respiro-Siempre trate de serlo, pero nunca estuvo conforme, entonces hice lo que quise

Saco una botella de alcohol y se la derramo un poco sobre la herida, sacando algunas muecas adoloridas por parte de Haddock

-¿Duele?

-No, t-tranquila- Musito amargamente-Tu sigue contando

Ella lo miro seriamente, y prosiguió

-Hace tan solo dos años construyeron toda esa porquería de especie de Aduana fronteriza para el bosque. Antes de eso, solía venir con un hacha a apuntarle a los árboles, el arma perteneció a mi familia por generaciones, desde las vikingas, y siempre sentí una conexión con ella.

''Desde ese entonces, cuando cerraron el paso, que estoy con una banda y que escucho heavy, es mi forma de salirme un poco de todo, tu entiendes, libertad.

Por esas razones nunca tuve problemas con el frío, y se exactamente que traer cuando vengo según la situación, más que nada por experiencia propia, y Bear Grylls''-Agrego sonriendo

El joven no pudo más que devolverle el gesto, para después de mirar las afueras tratar de pararse ante la vista sorprendida de la adolescente, y algo furiosa

-¡Qué #%$&amp;%$ se supone que haces!

Pero no respondió, solo la miro animado y comenzó a caminar aferrándose a la pared, con dirección al exterior

-¡No, para un segundo, Hipo! ¡HIPO!

Pero para cuando lo tomo del brazo, este se giró lentamente, y cambio su faceta alegre por una sombría

-Donde esta Chimuelo

-¡Esta afuera, con Tormenta!-Aclaro señalando a donde ellos se encontraban jugando, visible desde allí y a pesar de la oscuridad-¡¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?!

El castaño observo los juegos de su mascota, y la miro melancólico

-va a morir si no lo cuido, no es como ellos…

-¡Dale una oportunidad!

-¡NO! ¡VA A MORIR SI NO HAGO ESO!

-¡¿Arriesgaras tu vida, el futuro de tu padre, de BERK, por un lobo?!

-No. Lo hare por mi hermano-Su voz era tan decidida que se hacía irreconocible

De pronto, su ceño fruncido se convirtió en uno sorprendido. Soltó el brazo del muchacho, y bajo levemente la cabeza

-Yo iré por ellos, tu acuéstate donde estabas. Tengo algunas colchas en el trineo, puedo traerlas y hacer una nueva fogata

-Yo te ayudare…

Fue cortado abruptamente por un beso lento, cansado, pero con lo mejor que podía dar de ella. Tantas cosas difíciles, tantos desastres, tanto lo amaba, que no hacerlo sería un pecado a su propio ser

Fue separándose despacio, aun sosteniendo su barbilla fría y azul

-Ya hiciste demasiado por esta vida-Comento sonriendo, mirando que la cara de su novio se iba preocupando

No le dejo reaccionar bien, simplemente lo obligo a sentarse detenidamente, para una vez que lo tapo se aleje caminando aceleradamente a las afueras de la gruta.

No tardó mucho en entrar acompañada de los dos leales animales, que la ayudaban a cargar con las mochilas. El frío se intensificaba por las noches, y daba gracias a los dioses de haberse acordado de traer todo lo que necesitaba, o al menos casi todo

Comenzó a hacer fuego con los materiales que tenía, agradeciendo que al amputado se le hubiera ocurrido hurtar la mochila de los cuidadores, ya que si no tendría que haber encendido la fogata de una forma más rustica, mas tardía, y de menores posibilidades. Realmente agradecía el invento de los encendedores

-Es bosque esta extraño

-¿Por?-Hipo realmente estaba desconcertado, el comentario surgió de la nada

-Tenemos compañía, de eso estoy segura

Y no estaba para nada errada. Los autos iban a toda velocidad por la frondosidad. Buscaban, investigaban, deducían, ante un Estoico para nada feliz.

La pareja pasaría por una noche complicada. La hostilidad de la naturaleza a veces estaba subestimada


	9. HTTYW - Parte 5 - Final

**Hey Hey Hey! Como están? Pues yo... Aquí, pasándola XD**

** Bien, este pues es el capitulo con el que culmino HTTYW, o quizás con el que culmine la serie de One - Shots, pero es que siento que les estoy haciendo perder el tiempo leyendo esto XD Mientras hay fics mas interesante, de grandes escritores en esta pagina XD así que bueno, pues, es solo eso, ya saben, agradezco enormemente los comentarios que dejaron, los fav, los follows (Se escribe así?), todo :D **

** Ah! otra cosa, si el fic es medio raro o precipitado es mas que nada porque trato de que se parezca lo mas que pueda a la peli pero que tenga lo que yo llamo ''Crudas Cosas Realistas'', así que bueno, no se si es realista, sádico, o muy malo, va tirando para la ultima XD  
**

** Como sea, ya saben, están libres de opinar lo que quieran en revs, tanto bueno, como malo, como neutral, sugerir, etc. y son libres de marcar como fav o follow (O no marcar ninguno de los dos, obvio) Pero creo que lo que estoy diciendo esta demás, así que no los molesto, y a los que les interese algo la historia, pues, los dejo leerla...**

**-Callate Ark**

**-Quien demonios eres ¬¬**

**-Tu conciencia**

**\- :3 Solo piensas en Chimuelo, es muy lindo :3**

**-¡Vete ya!**

**-Ok :(**

** Jajajaja! ok no, fue muy malo :P Como sea, ya les dejo leerlo de una vez :)**

* * *

**Metaleros en Berk**

**HTTYW - Parte 5 - Final**

* * *

Hipo no podía más que dormitar. De vez en cuando miraba a la rubia recostada sobre su pecho, y se daba cuenta de lo entrecortada que se presentaba su respiración. Había pasado por un viaje largo y seguramente el verlo sin una pierna fue demasiado fuerte como para estar tranquila al descansar.

A pesar de todo, el castaño solo pensaba en una cosa ''¿A quién se refería Astrid con que estaban con compañía?'' Lo que había restado de la noche en donde ellos aún estaban despiertos no tocaron el tema, y eso le preocupaba. Quizás la joven escucho algún crujir de algún árbol y nada más, un simple animal, pero dentro de él sabía que se trataba de algo más grave, y suponía muy fuertemente de que podría tratarse de su padre.

Nunca pretendió terminar preso, solo quería pagarle una deuda a la naturaleza salvándole la vida a lo que ahora se trataba de su mejor amigo. Era un verdadero Haddock de pequeño, sangre fría, corazón duro, entrenado para ser líder. Cacería tras cacería, trampas, rifles, tantas cosas que en esos momentos le causaba escalofríos. Y luego, en una de esas veces, su madre. Si solo supieran porque se sentía tan mal al recordarla, entenderían prácticamente su vida entera. Como negarse a lo que te imponen, tratar de enorgulleces a tu padre, a tu misma sangre, y que luego se entierre en su propia vida y que tu pases a significar nada para él. Tanto tiempo, tantas veces en las que se repitieron respuestas monótonas, las mismas, una y otra vez, sin oídos, sin ojos, sin corazón, entregado a su pueblo pero no a su propio hijo.

Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo, era tan fuerte de pequeño, y luego, por arte de magia, no entendió como en esos días se volvió débil, sin ánimos de vivir, y pronto con moretones, con cortes, tan solo a los diez años. Tan ensimismado, y se estaba perdiendo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de lo que sentía su niño, su pequeño. Tanto miedo tenía de ser mal presidente que estaba siendo mal padre, y hasta esos momentos se estaba dando cuenta. Vivió con un lobo por más de seis años, jamás se dio cuenta, estuvo arriesgando vidas, y fue tan tonto como para no verlo. Todo ya estaba hecho, no volvería atrás, las cosas que estaban mal forjadas se arreglaban de mala forma, lastimosamente no pudo salvar lo que tenía, y ahora lo enfrentaba como Haddock, o quizás como un padre que perdió a su esposa y se sumió en la soledad, sin saber cómo cargar con una vida como esa mujer lo hacia

Cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, el desvelado Hipo comenzó a ver unas luces en las afueras que le llamaron la atención, y no era una aureola boreal. Pronto empezaron a rebotar en las paredes de la cueva, para luego escuchar tenues sonidos, pero perceptibles ante un espíritu atento. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su mascota también estaba despierta y alerta

No dejaría que lo atraparan, él sabía bien que era lo que se avecinaba, y no le gustaba para nada. Matarían todo a su paso, Estoico jamás tuvo consideración por esos animales, jamás tuvo consideración por nada, apenas si agradecía que esas últimas semanas se diera cuenta de que lo habían golpeado en el instituto, pero si estaba dispuesto a encerrarlo en una cárcel, a él, que era el fruto del amor que le tenía a su difunta madre, no le cabían dudas de que no escucharía nada de lo que dijera, y si tenía que pasar sobre él, seguramente no dudaría en hacerlo. Temía por su propia vida.

No tardó mucho en llamar a Chimuelo y prepararse para lo peor. Tapo bien a Astrid y a Tormenta, mirando a las dos con nostalgia, sabiendo que se volverían un recuerdo, o que ese sería el último adiós. La beso en la frente con ternura, porque era la única persona que lo entendía sin importar lo absurdo que fuera, y acaricio a la Labradora, agradeciéndole la protección que tuvo con su novia. Fueron las acciones que más le costaron, y no solo por el faltante de una extremidad

Las miro por una última vez, y limpiándose una lagrima, corrió al trineo a como pudo, pidiendo perdón mentalmente por robárselo a la Hofferson. No tenía mucho tiempo, así que al único que amarro a los tirantes del vehículo fue a Chimuelo, rogando que tuviera la fuerza para cargar con él. Casi todo lo hacía gateando o con un pedazo de madera que la rubia recogió tiempo atrás para la fogata, reposándose en el y soportando lo doloroso y lo tortuoso que se volvía el paisaje

Todo era tan difícil sin una pierna, el pararse, el despedirse, el escapar, por suerte un trineo no necesitaba más que manos para maniobrarlo

La rubia despertó espantosamente al escuchar los motores pasando por frente a la gruta. Fue también cuando vio que Hipo y Chimuelo desaparecieron del entorno. La desesperación comenzó a consumirla. No dudo en correr detrás de los autos, a pesar de que estos se alejaban rápidamente, dejándola muy atrás, en medio del bosque, pero ella tenía tanta energía siega que no le importo correr hasta morir si era necesario

El viento fresco le pegaba en la cara, su pierna le dolía, y el oscuro lobo arrastraba a toda velocidad el medio de transporte, que emanaba olor a muerte, o así lo estaba sintiendo el muchacho, escuchando el arrastrar de los neumáticos sobre la nieve pisándole los talones. En la vida sintió tanto miedo, pero no por él, por lo que pasaría en Berk, en Nightcity, en el país, con sus amigos, familiares, era tanto el sudor que emanaba de su cuerpo que hasta parecía verano.

Pronto, la persecución paro, no antes de un trastabillar por parte del animal, viendo que el camino se terminaba de la peor manera. Podían seguir, claro, si quisieran caer en un precipicio de treinta metros

Y en cuanto tanto adolescente como mascota se dieron la vuelta, vieron a millones de patrulleros y policías rodeándolos, con su padre a la cabeza, como era de esperarse, mirándolo sombría y agriamente. Su barba estaba llena de escarcha, y su ropa estaba mucho más abultada de lo normal

-¡Puedes parar con todo esto de una vez!-Grito en jefe-¡Solo entrégate, Hipo! ¡No hay necesidad para que sigas con este juego!

-¡Todo lo tomas como un juego! ¡Tú siempre tienes que ganar! ¡¿No?!-Estaba enojado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, colérico, frustrado

-¡Ellos mataron a tu MADRE, y a CIENTOS DE NOSOTROS!-Se había adelantado un paso, sintiendo la brisa fría de las montañas, que formaban un panorama blanco a las espaldas de Hipo

-¡Y nosotros a MILES DE ELLOS! ¡A QUE QUIERES LLEGAR, PAPA!-Fue cuando al enfurecerse, sintió el ceder del suelo debajo de él, resquebrajándose, formando un circulo que iniciaba a su izquierda y terminaba a su derecha

-¡AL MENOS HAZLO POR ELLA!

-¡ESO ES LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO! ¡¿QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES?! ¡YO LA MATE!-Ante eso todos los presentes se sorprendieron de forma expresiva, incluyendo a Astrid, quien había llegado hace tan solos unos segundos y fue detenida por algunos uniformados para que no pase-¡Todos estos años…-Apenas lo dijo tomo aire para no quebrarse-todos estos años culpándome, papa, el verla morir y no hacer nada! Ella…-Algunas lágrimas ya no pudo evitar-ella amaba a los lobos, tu nunca lo entendiste, y cuando estaba feliz de haber capturado uno y renunciar a todo aquello-El suelo seguía cediendo debajo de el-Porque te haría sentir orgulloso, a ti no te importo, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que lo que decía mama era verdad. Vi en él lo que no vi en ti

A Estoico se le seco la garganta, y retrocedió lentamente, demostrando un rostro demacrado y deprimido. Tuvo que llevar su vida a esta situación límite para darse cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado, y en qué clase de padre se había convertido

El castaño seco sus lágrimas, miro hacia abajo, viendo que solo faltaban segundos para que el bloque de hielo se desprendiera del acantilado y lo inevitable sucediera. Luego, levanto la vista y la vio gritando, pero practicante no la escucho, ya no estaba controlando sus sentidos, otra vez, todo lo que había dicho lo consumió. Simplemente movió sus labios, y le dedico un ''Lo siento'' que ella había entendido a la perfección, lo que se dio cuenta al verla parar, totalmente pasmada.

Se agacho, y tomo a Chimuelo con sus manos, atrayendo su hocico un poco más cerca, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Hice lo que pude, amigo. Lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto-Ya faltaba poco para que se desprendiera el suelo-Te quiero, campeón, no sé cómo pedirte disculpas por aquella trampa con la cual arruine tu vida. Cuando yo me vaya, cuida de Astrid, ¿Si? Corre, muérdelos a todos ellos, a todos los de azul, escapa, y luego ve a su casa. Sé que me entiendes, por mucho tiempo has sido el único que lo hizo-Tan solo faltaba un movimiento para desplomarse-Hasta siempre, hermano

Lo soltó y cayó. Veía el cielo, las montañas, todo pasaba muy rápido. No se percató de que al parecer su lobo se había suicidado, tirándose con él, pero ya todo estaba hecho.

Estoico grito totalmente desalmado, mientras Astrid comenzó a llorar desconsolada y eufóricamente, utilizando sus movimientos de Kick Boxing para poder salir de lo presa que la tenían los policías, corriendo a la orilla para verlo caer

Nunca creyó eso de que antes de morir ves toda tu vida pasar, pero en ese momento le sucedió. Su familia, los tres, haciendo un muñeco de nieve, disfrutando en el parque, solía jugar con otros chicos, le gustaba correr, tenía muchos amigos. La muerte de Valka, como la arrastraban los lobos, Chimuelo tirado, con una pierna apresada por una trampa, esperando su muerte. Los años de golpes por parte de personas que no lo entendían, que lo creían raro, solo porque perdió a su madre y ya nunca fue el mismo. Su padre, sentado con un vaso de alcohol, lamentándose, y viéndolo mientras lloraba y se quejaba de su mala suerte, de tener un hijo tan poco Haddock. Berk, mas bravucones, y Astrid, los días que pasaron juntos, las risas, la vuelta de su vida, la mejoría de Estoico. Y ahora, la muerte cercana

Su cuerpo impacto contra el suelo, y ya no sintió nada. Tratar de buscar la paz le fue tan difícil, que posiblemente fue la mejor recompensa que pudo obtener, el descansar eternamente. Todo se veía tan apacible, tan irreal, y su madre. Como había añorado con abrazarla todos esos años

-Yo no sabía que hacer-Dijo llorando ante el vestido verde claro de la mujer-Como lo siento

-Tranquilo-Le comenzó a acariciar el cabello-Ya todo está bien, hijo, ya todo está bien

En el cielo, entre las nubes, el reencuentro, la tranquilidad, la paz. Después de tantas cosas, la felicidad

* * *

**Y? Que les pareció? Malo, muy malo, o malísimo? XD Nah, supongo que es... Extraño, no se... Quise que fuera algo anormal, o inesperado, pero no se... Bueno, como sea, espero les haya gustado, y bueno, supongo que este es el final de los one-shots, no les voy a hacer perder mas tiempo, que se que en muchos casos escasea :)**

** Un Abrazo Virtual para todos! **


	10. Despues de la Muerte

**Hey Hey Het! Hola! :D**

** Bien... quiero agradecer primero que nada los Rev y los Fav (Son geniales, chicos :3) y bueno, vengo a cumplir con lo prometido :D**

** Bien, emm... espero tengan piedad de mi después de leer esto (Creo que delire un poco)**

**-¿Solo un poco?**

**-¿Eres tu, conciencia? ¬¬**

**-Yep :3 Y vengo a decirte que eres una metalera que ama a los cachorritos tiernos de Internet y..**

**-¡Vete! ¡Ya! ¡AHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORA!**

**-¡Ya! ¡Tranquila! No, espera... ¡No el puñetazo psicológico!**

** Ok, supongo que dejamos los delirios ahí XD Bien, si, digamos que estoy un poco demente, muchas cosas, mucho estrés, y Speed, definitivamente todo afecta XD (Pero igual sigo amando a la música :D)**

** Bien, espero les guste, y bueno... Siempre trato de esforzarme para que queden bien los caps, pero bue... se hace lo que se puede, y a veces (Para no decir siempre) salen mal XD Como sea, igual, los invito a leerlo, si quieren dejar Rev's negativos, positivos, neutros, sinceros :D me lei todos los que dejaron son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja :D también están libres de dejar fav (o no dejarlos) y bueno, pasen tranquilos nomas y disculpen la incoherencia XD**

* * *

**Metaleros** **en Berk**

**DESPUÉS DE LA MUERTE**

**Summary:**

**''-Tú decides | -¿Decidir, que decidir? No... No estoy entendiendo''**

* * *

Allí arriba no sentía nada. Tantas cosas, y ahora, en ese lugar, no importaban.

Estaba como un niño, corría entre casi condensación, donde el agua se vuelve gotas, donde después se vuelve lluvia, donde esas personas que perdimos ríen y descansan para siempre, donde él ahora estaba, corriendo, rodando en las nubes, expulsando carcajadas a las que su madre acompañaba con una sonrisa. Como nunca se lo vio en la tierra, como tanto estaba disfrutando en el cielo

-Tengo tanta energía-Lanzo una sonora risa-Tengo tanta energía que podría jugar por siempre-Hace mucho que no pronunciaba esa palabra de esa forma tan literal, el ''Jugar'' prácticamente lo había olvidado, como muchos otros en época contemporánea

Luego paro, miro a Valka, tan celestial, tan luminosa, y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla otra vez, repetía esa acción casi todo el tiempo, sintiendo las manos de su madre rodearlo y acariciarle el cabello, tan pacífica, en un ambiente tan puro, tan inolvidable

-¿Hendrix también está aquí?-Pregunto sintiendo alguna que otra risa por parte de la mujer

-Sí, también esta…

-¿Y Kurt?

-También

-¿Lennon?

-Sí, hijo, todos los que una vez murieron están aquí

Hipo se acomodó más aun dentro de los acogedores brazos de su progenitora, sintiendo la calidez, el amor, eso que nunca experimento con su padre. De pronto, sus recuerdos aparecieron como arraigados por ese pensamiento

-¿Por qué papa no me quiere?

Su madre lo separo un poco de ella, aun teniéndolo entre sus brazos, sentados en las esponjosas nubes. Lo miro a los ojos, con esa forma tan profunda que tenia de expresar lo que sentía

-Claro que te quiere, mi pequeño Hipo, pero le es difícil entenderte. No eres como seria cualquier otro chico-Dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro-Y no quiere perderte, porque sabe lo importante que eres por esa razón

-¿Cuál razón?

-Ser diferente, entender todo como un adulto, apreciar la vida y cuidar a los demás, sinceridad infinita y seguir a tu corazón y a tu mente al mismo tiempo

El joven quedo petrificado, y con la vista indecisa y shockeada se recostó nuevamente en su madre, apreciando el paisaje rosa-anaranjado que se veía entre la nubosidad

-¿Por qué solo estas tu aquí, porque no hay otros… Ángeles?-Pregunto inseguro

-Porque no estamos muertos, no ''estas'' muerto

Ante eso se separó de ella y la miro con desconfianza. Sin embargo, la sonrisa cautivadora que se hacía presente en su rostro no podía más que causarle tranquilidad ante tal acontecimiento que se había presentado

-Como…-Respiro hondo-¿Cómo que no estoy muerto? ¿Entonces en donde-Volvió a respirar asustado-en donde se supone que estoy?

-Estas en un hueco entre la vida y la muerte…

Hace tan solo unos segundos se había parado, y en esos instantes comenzó a marearse, retrocediendo unos pasos

-¿Quiere decir… Que no morí?

Su madre se acercó a él a paso lento y coloco su mano en el hombro del castaño

-Tú decides

-¿Decidir, que decidir? No…-Trago saliva-No estoy entendiendo

-Puedes venir conmigo-Dijo tomándole uno de sus brazos con la mano que tenía libre-O puedes volver con ellos

-¿Ellos? Te refieres a...

-Sí, con todos los que viviste tanto tiempo

Hipo ladeo su cabeza y abrazo a Valka con fuerza

-No quiero volver a la tierra, no quiero lastimarme, no quiero sufrir más, no quiero tratar de ser algo que no soy…

-Solo estás viendo el punto malo, un punto que te involucra solo a ti, y no a las situaciones lindas que viviste

Respiro hondo, el muchacho estaba llorando desalmadamente

-Hijo, escúchame-Dijo apartándolo de si y viéndolo en tan deplorable pasar-Si no vuelves, los dejaras allá, solos, sin nadie, porque muchas de esas personas que conoces necesitaban de ti para ser mejores-El adolescente se empezó a pasar el brazo por los ojos, secándose las lágrimas-y podrías estar adelantando su fecha de muerte

Ante eso levanto su rostro sorprendido. No entendía exactamente a que se refería, ¿cómo su muerte podía afectar de tal manera la vida de otros?

Ante esa expresión, la mujer supo que debía continuar

-Ellos te necesitan tanto, que sin ti no saben qué hacer. Los veras muy pronto por aquí si no vuelves-El joven, ante tantas cosas, comenzaba a temer por lo que pasaría

-Yo no sé… no sé qué hacer…No pensé que la gente dependiera de mí, porque solo soy…

-Tu eres más de lo que crees, Hipo-Le aclaro agarrándole la barbilla-Que elijes hacer

Al decirlo, se abrió un agujero entre las nubes desde donde se podía ver una ciudad transitada, y su madre se apartó de él unos pasos, dejándolo justo entre medio de la compuerta a la vida y de la vida en el cielo.

Termino de secarse los sollozos y se fijó tanto en Valka como en la compuerta. Ella lo miraba apaciblemente, y en la tierra todo estaba tan desastroso, pero…

El bien sabía que tenía que hacer, que era lo correcto, pero por primera vez en su vida pensaba en sí mismo, en lo feliz que se sentiría si se quedaba allí, con ella, con los ángeles. Tanto le hizo falta para entender tantas cosas, que el pensar en perderla de nuevo, simplemente no podía

Desvió por última vez su vista hacia ella, sonriéndole melancólicamente, mientras la mujer entendía totalmente que se trataba de una despedida. Levanto su mano y lo saludo desde lo lejos, para luego irse caminando entre las nubes y desaparecer en una niebla rosa-blanca.

El castaño respiro hondo por incontable vez, y mirando ese agujero lleno de tránsito en plena oscuridad iluminada por los carteles promocionales, se lanzó sin pensar, sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de vacío, pero no presencio su caída, no la aprecio como tal, más bien comenzó a evaluarse, percatando la dificultad que estaba teniendo para respirar y la pesadez que lo invadían

Abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo una luz blanca brillante, que se convirtió en la instalación del techo de una clínica.

Le costaba mucho moverse, pero finalmente pudo sentarse, apreciando que estaba con el traje de paciente y cables conectados por todo su cuerpo. ''Genial, otra vez con Gothi y con delirios'' pensó mientras, a pesar de su poca visibilidad y gran debilidad, comenzaba a sacar uno por uno los cables conectados a su cuerpo, incluyendo el respirador, disfrutando del aire real y arrepintiéndose de no haberse percatado de lo que le costaba inhalar y exhalar. Tardo unos segundos en recuperarse y entenderse a sí mismo y por lo que estaba pasando para poder realizar todas las acciones que hace una persona normal sin dificultad

Una vez que estaba libre de sus ataduras, escucho un espantoso ruido agudo. Cuando miro a su derecha, el aparato de cardio mostraba una línea horizontal verde, espantosamente monótona

Era extraño que la psicopedagoga tuviera todo ese equipo en el colegio, pero seguramente lo habrían reformado.

Nunca se esperó lo que sucedió. Cuando se sentó de costado como para pararse de la camilla, vio que tan solo un pie se apoyaba en el suelo, y al tratar de entender porque acontecía tal experiencia, vio que le faltaba el pie izquierdo, es más, no tenía toda la masa muscular que tendría que abarcar hasta la rodilla. Fue recién hay cuando se acordó de todo, y entendió que estúpido que fue al desconectar los aparatos

Cuando trato de entender el contexto en el que se encontraba, vio que su tan querida mascota yacía durmiendo en el suelo cerca de donde él estaba, con varios raspones, una pata rota con vendas y todo su abdomen con gasa. Se encontraba muy lastimado

Comenzó a escuchar bullicio, seguramente el aparato habría alertado sobre el supuesto paro del corazón, y los del servicio médico estarían alterándose. Tenía que pensar algo rápido

Miro a todas direcciones, y dio con una muleta recostada en la pared, a unos metros de el

-¡Hey, chico! ¡Campeón!-Trato de decir lo más fuerte que pudo, ya que sus cuerdas vocales no estaban en buen estado

El lobo, como si fuera por arte de magia, se levantó exaltado y corrió a lamerlo con emoción. El adolescente lo abrazo y sonrió, para luego apartarlo un poco de él, sosteniendo sus patas con mucho cuidado, sabiendo que una estaba quebrada

-Yo también te e extrañado, pero necesito que me pases aquella cosa de allá

Cuando señalo el artefacto, la bestia peluda no tardó mucho en ir por ella y llevársela a medias a su amo, quien le acaricio la cabeza y trato de ponerse de pie.

Apenas lo logro, intento con mucha dificultad de caminar hacia la puerta, escuchando que los pasos se iban acercando hacía la puerta, para que cuando saliera viera un paisaje lleno de médicos impresionados, batas blancas, caras de susto

-¡Haddock está vivo!-Grito uno de ellos, mientras los otros se acercaban y amontonaban de forma incomoda alrededor de el

-¿Necesitas el respirador?

-¡Como se supone que saliste!

-La muleta estaba muy lejos…

-¡Despertaste después de dos meses en coma!

-Sí, eemm… Estoy bien, solo si me permitieran…-Pero cuando trato de salir del tumulto, proceso lo último que le dijeron-¿D-Dos meses?

Para cuando articulo eso ya había salido de entre medio de la multitud, y vio los rostros de sus conocidos, esos a los que ese término no aplicaba, era demasiada confianza y demasiado amor como para degradarlos a esa concepción

Estaban pasmados, y habían llegado corriendo justo frente a su mirada, el chico que tenía un camisón celeste y un lobo al lado suyo, ayudado por una muleta, estaba viendo nada más y nada menos que a su padre y a su novia, uno al lado del otro, cansados, en shock, estáticos, y tan importantes para el como el aire

La chica fue la primera que corrió a abrazarlo, llorando, pero de emoción. Pensaba que no lo volvería a ver otra vez, que moriría allí, le habían dicho tantas cosas, que ahora mismo estaba tapando con acontecimientos.

Después de haberle dado aproximadamente veinte besos cortos, lo dejo respirar y volvió a abrazarlo

-Demonios, pensé que no despertarías…-Comento sollozando en su pecho

-Pero estoy aquí, con vida, abrazándote, ¿No?-Su voz era ronca y apagada

Ella intensifico aún más el estrujón, para darse cuenta de que eso le devolvió la vida que había perdido durante ocho semanas, y de cuanto lo extrañaba y le hacía falta verlo

Se separó de él, pero percatándose de que aun sus brazos la rodeaban, y lo miro directo a los ojos, sintiendo que por fin confirmaba estar vivo, y una sonrisa en la cara de los dos fue inevitable

El joven desvió levemente la vista hacia arriba, y la chica se ubicó a su lado, pero el jamás la soltó

El hombre hacia honor a su nombre, era robusto, era estoico. Lo miro fríamente, evitando cualquier sentimiento explosivo, haciendo que el castaño tuviera cierta incomodidad

-No me arrepiento de nada-Dijo el hijo del jefe, demostrando seguridad en sus palabras

Pero no se escuchó respuesta, solo la mirada del presidente que viró hacia el animal

-No lo dejare, haré lo mismo otra vez si es necesario

-Puedes conservarlo

Ante esa respuesta tan inmediata, el de ojos verdes demostró una sonrisa a la que acompañaba la chica que tenía al lado suyo. Sin embargo, una pregunta se le vino a la mente

-¿La ley sigue en vigencia?

El hombre cambio su visión fiera a una de duda y, quizás, compasión. Miro todo a su alrededor, y luego respondió

-La ley ya no está, me han quitado una vida, pero han salvado otra. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que yo esté de acuerdo con la tenencia de esas…cosas-Pronuncio mirando a Chimuelo

Hipo sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, todo lo que llevo a cabo valió la pena. Rápidamente fue abrazado por Astrid, y entre los dos acariciaron a Chimuelo

Pero algo sorprendió al joven, su padre lo abrazo de improvisto, y comenzó a reír ante la cara confusa que propuso su hijo.

Todos estaban felices, no era un simple despertar, era la vuelta de una persona que estaba enseñando los verdaderos valores de toda clase de vida

El luchar contra la adversidad, enfrentarse a la verdad con sabiduría, aguantar los golpes y soportar su falta de argumentación, atributos que hacen a un verdadero héroe, a una verdadera persona, a un futuro jefe

La vida sigue después de la muerte


End file.
